El demonio está en tus manos (Sockathan)
by Hurokane
Summary: ¿Cómo lo harás? Ya todo se ha ido, te quemarás si lo intentas ¡Deja que sufra!
1. Solo

Inútil, ya no vale la pena, no se puede hacer nada.

No hay estabilidad mental...  
No hay familia...  
No hay amigos...  
Solo existe la... soledad.

Cada humano es el autor de su propio mundo, pero hay unos que viven en un mundo bastante diferente que nos asusta. Entonces, esas personas se aislarán de los que se asustan de sus pensamientos para vivir en la soledad.

¿Y qué tal si... la soledad lleva al suicidio?

"Soledad... so... le-"

-¿Sock? ¡Hey, Sock! -

-¿Jonathan? -

El chico rubio entró a su cuarto, apenas regresando del colegio. Se le hizo curioso encontrar al demonio parado frente a la ventana mirando hacia fuera.

-¿Sigues aquí? Y yo que creí que no me habías acompañado a la escuela porque ya me ibas a dejar de molestar. - Dijo Jonathan rascándose la cabeza. - Me equivoqué supon...- Se le quedó viendo al demonio. - ¿Y tu gorro?-

-¿Qué? - Sock al tocar su cabeza se dio cuenta que ya no tenía el gorro, tampoco su chaleco, ni su falda. Tenía su camisa azul, sus jeans, sus calcetines, sus botas y su bufanda.

-Te los quitaste - Afirmó Jonathan, recordando la vez que Sock se quitó su gorro para poder ponerse los audífonos.

-¡Claro que no! No recuerdo haberlo hecho - Dijo el demonio alterado - Voy a buscarlos - Flotó y salió atravesando la pared.

-¿Y este loco? ¿Qué tiene ahora? - Preguntó Jonathan a si mismo al ver a Sock volando a toda prisa. - Ya me tiene cansado ¿Cuándo se irá? Ya pasaron tres semanas. - Dijo antes de dejar su mochila en la cama. Se iba a acostar a escuchar música cuando vio algo en la pared. - ¿Qué es eso? - Debajo de la ventana había como si alguien hubiera usado las uñas para escribir en la pared, Jonathan descifró las letras que formaban una palabra - "Ylenol" ... Parece el nombre de una ban... Un momento ¡Ese idiota rajó mi pared!

Por último se acostó de mala gana en su cama, esperando a que el demonio no regresara.

En otro lugar...

-No hay duda de que mató a sus padres y se suicidó. Su lápida decía "Yo"-

-Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada-

-¿Quién dice que no?-

-Pero... si ya está muerto-

-No me importa si en éste momento el diablo lo tiene en una caldera hirviendo, atravesándolo con mil tridentes. Ése niño no escapará de la justicia en la tierra-

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?-

-Ya lo verá, tengo mis contactos-

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Noticia

El adolescente rubio comía su desayuno mientras veía televisión, cuando dieron las noticias.

 ** _-Anoche, la policía encontró los cuerpos de los Sowachoski, quienes estaban desaparecidos desde hace varios días, dejando atrás una escena sangrienta en el cuarto del señor y la señora Sowachoski. Según los forenses fueron brutalmente apuñalados por su hijo, Napoleon Maxwell Sowachoski de 15 años, quien enterró a sus padres. El joven se encontraba en una tercera tumba a la par de sus padres. Su cuerpo no fue enterrado, tenía un cuchillo en su mano, al analizar el cadáver, se encontró una profunda apuñalada entre el abdomen y el pecho, lo que confirma que se suicidó-_**

Quedó con la boca abierta al ver que pasaron la foto del mismo demonio que vivía en su casa. Puede que... él no lo sabía del todo, ni si quiera tenía interés en preguntarle, ni siquiera su verdadero nombre, del cual se río al escucharlo. Por alguna razón... no le preocupaba, el chico no podía matarlo, él tenía que suicidarse. Seguro iba a hacerle muchas preguntas, esperando a que el demonio no niegue ni mienta.

-No los encontré por ningún lado- Sock entró atravesando la pared de repente. Ya habían cambiado las noticias.

-¿Cómo pasó eso? No estás vivo, no puedes perderlos-

-Hay cosas que aún no entiendo, no me preguntes-

-¿Así como no debería preguntarte por qué mataste a tus padres?- Jonathan miró de reojo a Sock.

El demonio se quedó paralizado en el aire con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Sock? - Jonathan intentaba hacer reaccionar al demonio.

-Tu... ¿Cómo... lo sabes? - Tartamudeó el chico.

-Lamento decirte que tu suerte se ha acabado. Encontraron sus cuerpos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si cubrí mis pistas! ...- Sock cubrió su boca al reaccionar. Acaba de confesar.

-Maldito - Dijo Jonathan con su voz tranquila.

-Jonathan... esucha. La verdad es que no quise hacerlo. Fue un accidente; ocurrió por impulso-

-Aún así eres un asesino; te gusta matar gente - Se levanta de la silla con los brazos cruzados - ¿No es así?

Sock se aparta un poco al ver a Jonathan acercarse. - Ummm - Juega con sus dedos - ...Si. Me gusta matar gente- Su mirada estaba en el suelo.

-Y mira que con tu propia familia, maldito bastardo-

-¡No lo soy!- Se enojó el demonio.

-Si, si lo eres... - Acerca su cara amenazante a Sock - ...Napoleón-

-¡No me digas así!-

-Napoleón-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Napoleón!-

-¿Quién es Napoleón, Jonathan?- El padre de Jon entra a la casa. - ¿Y por qué le gritas?-

-No te interesa- Respondió Jonathan de forma pesada hacia su padre.

-Malcriado - Terminó diciendo su padre.- Dejé mi teléfono por algún lado - Fue al segundo piso para ir a buscarlo.

-Primera vez que hace eso- Dijo Jonathan extrañado.

-Debe estar muy ocupado - Le dijo el demonio a la par de él.

-No, hablo en serio. Nunca lo había... - Entonces se escuchó un ringtone a la par del microondas. Jonathan fue a ver y ahí estaba el teléfono. - Qué lugar tan inusual para dejarlo. - Iba a ver quien llamaba cuando su padre llegó a quitárselo.

-Gracias. Ya me voy - Se fue.

El chico se quedó sin palabras ante esa reacción.

-Jonathan - Lo llamó el demonio.

-¿Q-qué? - Reaccionó Jonathan en ese momento.

-Se hace tarde- Señaló el reloj.

-¡Demonios! - Tomó su mochila y salió corriendo.

Sock iba a salir también, cuando se detuvo un momento. Sentía esa punzada en su pecho, una que hace años que no la sentía. No sabía si era esa noticia, ese horrible nombre, esas palabras... O tal vez ¿La persona que se las dijo? Pues, Jonathan jamás le había hablado así, esa era la primera vez.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Alguien más estaba ahí. Era Mephistopheles.

-N-nada. Todo está bien - Dijo Sock tratando de ignorar lo que sentía cuando se dio cuenta que su jefe estaba ahí.

-Creo que no todo, niño - Dijo la deidad con una cara seria.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Estás en problemas - Señaló la televisión, la cual a Jonathan se le olvidó apagar. Pasaron una pequeña parte sobre los tres cadáveres.

-Estoy muerto. Ya no se puede hacer más-

-Si tú lo dices- Mephistopheles iba a retirarse, pero antes miró a Sock. - Descansa hoy, no es una buena idea que vayas a la escuela. - Finalmente desapareció.

-¿Okay? - Se fue a sentar fuera de la casa para esperar a Jonathan. No había nada mejor que hacer-...¡EL RESTO DE MI ROPA! -Y fue a seguir buscando.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Tranquilidad por nada

**(Mientras busco una continuación de la animación W2H, me encuentro la página de .com ¿Alguien la ha visitado? Es una serie de historias creadas por Numbuh 404, que tienen relación con la vida de Jonathan y Sock... No les quiero arruinar la ilusión, no me gustó mucho, pero lean un poco (Literalmente porque no hay muchas historias que leer. La cuarta todavía está en proceso). Me jalé un personaje de ese fanon. Espero que les guste como usé este personaje en el fic. Sigamos ;D)**

Jonathan llegó tranquilo a la escuela, no había nadie que lo molestara, se le hizo raro que el demonio no lo siguiera esta vez para eso. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba era mejor tener su privacidad intacta que a un demonio asesino incitándolo al suicidio.

Fue a su casillero antes de la primera clase para sacar un libro. Mientras lo abría, a su izquierda, una chia también abría el suyo, justo ahí, el cráneo de un animal cayó al suelo.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! - Jonathan casi le da un infarto al ver ese cráneo. Se sostuvo de la puerta del casillero para no caer al suelo.

-Lo siento ¿Te asustaste? - La chica tomó su cráneo y lo volvió a guardar. Jonathan miraba la apariencia de la chica, que era de piel bronceada, ojos azules con anteojos, cabello índigo y llevaba pantalones azules y un suéter amarillo.

-¿Q-qué... qué demonios era eso? - Preguntó el pobre que aún no salía del susto.

-Oh, es solo la cabeza de un conejo adulto - Dijo la chica como si nada.

-¿Por qué lo tienes en tu casillero? -

-Ayer lo encontré pero aún tenía carne muerta, así que se lo llevé al maestro de ciencias para que lo limpiara. Me lo dio muy tarde y ya no cabía en mi mochila, por eso lo guardé aquí... Soy Claire Hemlock, mucho gusto - Terminó presentándose con una gran sonrisa como si lo anterior no le importara a Jonathan.

-...Jonathan Combs - Respondió el chico.

-Sabes que estamos en el mismo curso ¿verdad? - Le preguntó ella.

-Ahh... No. No te conocía-

-Bueno. Ahora si jeje - Ella le sonrió - Soy amante de la ciencia-

-Yo... no tengo esos gustos - Le respondió Jon de forma seca.

-Oh. Ya veo. Entonces, nos vemos después. Fue un gusto Jonathan - La chica se fue para llegar antes a clase.

Jonathan la vio irse. Después siguió con su casillero para sacar el libro y finalmente cerrarlo. - Qué chica tan rara- Susurró.

-No deberías ser tan malo - Una voz femenina de la derecha se escuchó.

-¡WOAH! ughhh - Jon lanzó un ligero suspiro mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho - Eres tú Lil - Se quedó un momento pensativo - Ah, cierto. Quiero decir, Magill- Miro hacia otro lado.

-Hace mucho que no me dices Lil- Le habló la chica de cabello morado.

-Y... tú hace mucho que no me hablas-

-Bueno, he tenido unos inconvenientes-

-Oh. Claro.- Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos, algo incómodo.

-Gritas como niña, Combs - Alguien que llegó desde atrás empujó a Jonathan haciendo que tirara el libro.

-Ugh... - Cuando Jonathan se dio vuelta vio que era el líder del equipo de fútbol americano. - No fastidies Melto- Lo trató por el apellido. Desde que Zack Melto le hacía bullying a Jonathan jamás se trataron por el nombre.

-Pero me divierte molestarte, chico- Zack tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya vete de aquí, Zack. - Magill puso su mano en el pecho del más alto y lo empujó hacia atrás.

-Oh, es Magill Nancy. Siempre estás defendiendo a éste tipo ¿verdad? Veo que te gusta-

-Oye, Magill. Estoy bien. Solo ve- Jonathan fue interrumpido.

-De ti, creo que defendería a cualquiera. Te aprovechas de quien sea. - Magill respondió amenazante - Así que no me hagas enojar o meteré mi lápiz en el sitio que siempre usas para ir a hacer del dos - La cara de la chica empezaba a dar miedo.

En ese momento tocó el timbre para entrar a clase. Zack se fue a paso rápido para alejarse de Magill.

-¿M-Magill? - Jonathan, algo nervioso tocó el hombro de la chica.

-Llegaremos tarde a clase - Dijo ella, levantó el libro de Jonathan y se lo dio. Después entró al salón.

-Ufff ¿Qué demonios ocurre hoy? - Jonathan fue a su salón a sentarse. Cuando arregló sus cosas en el escritorio, se dio cuenta de que la maestra no llegaba todavía. Se recostó mientras esperaba.

Con todo ese escándalo, había olvidado que Sock no estaba con él ¿Qué le habría pasado? Creyó que el demonio se aparecería antes de empezar las clases. De lo pensativo que Jon estaba, no se percató de que estaba siendo observado. Claire Hemlock y Magill Nancy lo tenían bien vigilado. Sin embargo Jonathan sintió que se le erizaban los pelos y volteó a ver a Claire primero, pero la chica ya había quitado sus ojos para ver hacia la ventana. Luego miró a Magill quien también ya había retirado su vista para recostarse en el escritorio, Jonathan no sabía si sus ojos jugaban con él, pero miró una pequeña esfera blanca pasar a la par de la chica y ocultarse rápidamente, fue por un milisegundo.

-Me duele la cabeza - Susurró Jonathan mientras se frotaba el rostro.

 ** _"No mueras"_**

Escuchó como si hablaran dentro de su cabeza. No en su oído, no alguien de la clase, sino en su cabeza, dentro. Jonathan miró haca todos lados pensando que Sock ya había llegado, pero no, no estaba ahí, y lo más raro, no fu él quien le había hablado en su cabeza.

La puerta de la clase se abrió, y todos fueron a sus lugares antes de que la maestra entrara. Pero no fue ella. Una mujer de piel blanca, casi pálida; cabello negro y liso, agarrado con una cola de caballo alta, pero aún así el largo era hasta la cintura, con fleco que llegaba a sus párpados; ojos verde olivo, en el derecho tenía un pequeño puntito color lila, lo cual era extraño; vestida con una blusa de botones con mangas largas color celeste, falda de paletones color negra, medias negras, y botas bajas de tacón color marrón.

-Buenos días a todos. Soy su maestra suplente-

Podría decirse que la mayoría de la clase se quedó embobado con la apariencia de la mujer, la cual, no parecía una persona mayor, era más una adolescente, casi universitaria.

Jonathan tampoco podía apartar la vista de ella, hasta ese cuerpo delgado y esbelto no dejaba que nadie cerrar la boca de la impresión, ni aunque hubieran moscas volando.

-Este... Disculpe señorita - Claire levantó la mano - ¿Qué le pasó a la maestra?-

-Tuvo un accidente, pero se recuperará pronto. Ella me pidió personalmente que la relevara hoy -

No sabía por qué, pero si sabía que la mujer de cabello negro lo estaba mirando, a él. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en Jonathan, poniéndolo nervioso ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Pero ni Sock lograba poner esos nervios en Jon. ¿Qué mensaje mandaban esos ojos olivos en los azules metálicos de Jonathan?

Algo estaba claro. Ni la paz, ni el descanso estaban de su lado. El chico de los audífonos dejó eso de lado por un momento para concentrarse el resto del día. Iba a ser un largo y sofocante día.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Lo más loco y bizarro

-Uhh... ¿Qué? -Se frota los ojos- Creo que me quedé dormido - Jonathan mira a su alrededor - ¿Y los demás? Parece que ya terminaron las clases - Suspira mientras se recuesta en el respaldo del escritorio. -

-Está muy tranquilo ¿No crees?-

-¡WAHHH! ...Ohh... Eres tú - Sock estaba sentado a la par de él mirando hacia el frente - ¿A qué hora llegaste? -Preguntó recuperando el aire que había sacado del susto.

Igual que ayer en la tarde, Sock estaba con la cabeza en el espacio, lo que a Jonathan le pareció raro.

-¿Sock? ¿Estás bien? - Tocó el hombro del chico, apenas se dio cuenta que... Sock ya no era un fantasma. Pudo sentir la ropa, la piel, el hueso del delgado hombro... la temperatura corporal.

-Jonathan... estás frío - Dijo Sock al momento que ponía su mano encima de la de Jonathan. - ¿Por qué? - Volteó a ver a Jonathan con una mirada sin emoción, completamente seria. Era seguro que algo le pasaba a Sock.

-...-Jonathan no sabía como reaccionar ante esa mirada que lo confundía- Estuve casi toda las clases muriéndome de los nervios por una loca que no me quitaba el ojo de encima - Respondió desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Jonathan. Ya no está aquí... yo si - Dijo Sock aún con su mirada inexpresiva, pero con una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo sé... pero eres igual de irritante. - Decía Jonathan aún con su mirada hacia otro lado. No se había dado cuenta, de que Sock se levantó del escritorio para ir con él y abrazarlo, haciendo que se sobresaltara - ¡Hey...! -Sintió al demonio sentarse en su pierna que estaba por fuera -¿S-Sock? - El sonrojo se empezó a notar.

Con su cara hundida en el hombro de Jonathan y sus brazos rodeando el cuello suavemente, sin apretar, Sock habló en susurros - Soy irritante... ¿verdad? ...Así que ¿Por qué no te deshaces de mi? ¿Has pensado en hacerlo? ¿Has intentado sacarme de tu casa? ...Quieres tu vida normal ¿verdad?-

Tantas preguntas, todas lógicas, pero Jonathan le preocupaba ese extraño tono de voz, se oía como si Sock quisiera llorar.

-Oye... Tranquilo... ¿Por qué dices todo esto? ¿Ya te rendiste o qué? - Preguntaba Jonathan tratando de mantener la calma.

-Jon... Me duele... - El cuerpo del demonio empezó a temblar mientras se aferraba aún más del suéter de Jonathan.

-¡Sock! ¿Qué ocurre? - Tomó los hombros de Sock para separarlo y poder ver que le pasaba. Sock poco a poco levantó la mirada, su cara estaba muy roja, además respiraba con dificultad- ¿Sock? - Jonathan se estaba angustiando ¿Qué podría hacer por él?

Y lo siguiente fue que Sock se impulsó hacia adelante, tomando la cara de Jonathan entre sus manos y acercarlo hasta que lo atrapó con un beso - Mmm... - gemía Sock, como si estuviera aspirando o comiendo el mejor dulce. Jonathan no sabía que hacer, el demonio lo acababa de tomar desprevenido, su sonrojo se hizo notar, hasta Sock sentía las mejillas calientes del humano.

-So_mmm...- Finalmente Jonathan se dejó llevar por el beso, abrazando con fuerza a Sock mientras luchaba con su lengua, aunque no recordaba en qué momento se la metió. Haciendo fuerza con los brazos para no dejarlo ir, quería que la pasión durara más tiempo.

-Ahh...mmm - Los gemidos de Sock hacían que Jonathan se excitara, metió sus manos en la camisa del demonio y suavemente las desliza por su espalda hasta meterlas en su pantalón.

-Auch - Algo en el pantalón de Sock lastimó a Jon, volvió a meter sus manos para encontrar el objeto, se asustó de lo que sacó, era un cuchillo. - ¿Qué es...? ¡AHGGG! - Gritó al sentir como unos dientes le mordían el hombro bruscamente que hasta dejó caer el cuchillo.

Un goteo. El hombro de Jonathan estaba sangrando, Sock tenía la boca manchada de sangre y sonriendo de forma cínica. - Jonathan... - Volvió a besarlo dejando sangre en los labios de Jonathan.

-...Sock... ¿Por qué...? - Tenía miedo, el terror invadió a Jonathan, se veía en su cara. Y fue peor cuando Sock tomó el cuchillo del suelo y se lo puso a Jonahan en el pecho haciéndolo temblar por sentir el filo metálico y frío. Pensó... que ya era su final.

-Jonathan... -

-¡Jonathan! -

-¡WAAAAHHHHHH! - El grito resonó por la clase vacía - ¿Eh? - Confundido miró hacia todos lados, Sock ya no estaba- ¿Un sueño? -

-Mmmm... si, estabas soñando -

La vio, era la maestra suplente. Ellos dos eran los únicos ahí.

-Uhh... Es usted-

-No tienes que hablarme formalmente, compañero. Tengo 18 ¿sabes? -

-Lo que digas, tiene sentido siendo dos años mayor que yo-

-Qué actitud... Ten, por cierto- Le da un pañuelo, el cual Jonathan miró confundido - Estás sudando -

-Oh... Gracias - Lo toma y se seca la cara, por supuesto tuvo una pesadilla en lo que todo se sintió tan real. Luego se lo regresó a la maestra.

-Es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar, estás muy pálido también-

-Claro... - Se levantó del escritorio tambaleándose un poco, no le preocupaba que alguien lo viera en ese estado, ya todo el lugar estaba vacío. - Hasta... mañana - Miró a la mujer y se fue.

Aquella chica miró por la ventana a Jonathan alejarse. Caminó hacia el escritorio de Jonathan, mira al de a la par. - Yo ganaré este juego, ya verá ese malnacido de Mephistopheles. -

En otro lugar...

-Señor, por fin contraté a alguien que nos ayudará a atrapar a Sowachowski... muerto - El hombre de traje sonríe hacia su jefe.

-¿Y quién es el sujeto? - Preguntó el que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su oficina.

Al mismo lugar, entró un chico alto, delgado pero que poseía algo de musculatura, con cabello azul y ojos rojos, vistiendo una camisa negra de botones con mangas largas, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos formales.

-¿Quién es usted, joven?-

-Mi nombre por el momento sobra - Respondió el chico serio - ¿Podrían decirme de quien se trata la captura?-

-Ah, si. Se llama Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski, mató a sus padres y luego se suicidó. Aún así no podemos dejar que ese criminal sea libre de la ley humana. Tiene que regresar-

-Está bien, pero antes ¿Cómo es él? ¿Tienen una foto?-

-Aquí está - Uno de los hombres se la pasa.

-Gracias. Ahora... es momento de que haga mi trabajo - En un parpadeo, ambos hombres fueron decapitados - No diré "lo siento" Ustedes tampoco fueron buenas personas - Dijo el sujeto sin nada de arrepentimiento. Se llevó la fotografía y salió del lugar. - Veremos quién de los dos será el primero en llegar hasta Mephistopheles - Se guarda la fotografía y camina tranquilamente, hacia su destino.

CONTINUARÁ.


	5. ¿Muertos?

Jonathan llegó corriendo a su casa, de hecho se estaba haciendo muy tarde, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Esa maestra con dos años mayor que él le daba miedo, cada 2 minutos Jonathan volteaba porque sentía como si esa chica le tuviera los ojos pegados a él a una larga distancia.

-Uhhh uhhh- Recostado en la puerta tomando aire. La abrió para entrar, no le quedaba energía para subir las escaleras e ir a su habitación, así que se sentó en el sofá.

Ya dejando la preocupación de lado, encendió la televisión y buscó algo que ver. Necesitaba relajarse un poco. Cayó en un canal donde pasaban las noticias, no le interesaban mucho pero a veces le daba curiosidad lo que pasaba en algunos lugares... No se imaginó que pasaran algo que ocurrió en su misma ciudad.

 _-_ _ **Ésta mañana se hallaron muertos dos detectives, quienes seguían investigando sobre el brutal asesinato de los señores Sowachowski causado por su hijo de 15 años. La policía confirma que fueron decapitados en un instante**_ _-_

Ahora si que a Jonathan le pesaron los pies, sudando frío y con su respiración agitada. Antes de todo eso... se había enterado que Sock era un asesino suicida ¿Qué pensar ahora que los que iban tras el demonio, ya sea vivo o muerto, murieron?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver que el demonio atravesaba la puerta de entrada. Jonathan apagó el televisor y trató de tranquilizarse un poco.

-Me rindo- Dijo Sock mientras agachaba la cabeza y se sentaba en el... aire. - Sigo sin encontrarlos-

-...- Jonathan trató de ignorarlo.

-Jonathan... Te ves cansado-

-Vine a pie- Respondió - Me quedé dormido en la clase y perdí el autobús-

-Debió estar muy aburrida para que te quedaras dormido- Se burló Sock.

-N-no es eso... Es la maestra nueva. Es un poco sofocante-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Sock levitaba cerca de la cabeza de Jonathan.

-Bueno es... rara y no dejaba de mirarme-

-...- A Sock se le hizo un poco extraño eso.

Jonathan notó la expresión del demonio - ¿Qué?-

-Uh... Nada... es solo que ¿No crees que sea de esas maestras que les gusta juntarse con sus alumnos? - Dijo Sock mirando hacia otro lado por la vergüenza que le daba de decir eso.

-¡No! - Jonathan se levantó de golpe - Estás equivocado... - Reaccionó por un momento.

Como si Sock le leyera la mente... - ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Es dos... años mayor que yo-

-Bastante sospechoso ¿No crees?-

-Cállate- Jonathan se volvió a acostar en el sofá. - Esa mujer tiene ojos de algo peor que ojos enamorados. Pienso que algo se trae -

Una oscura idea llegó a la cabeza de Sock - J-Jonathan... ¿Ella no querrá hacerte daño?-

-Espero que no. Ya es suficiente con que mi vida se haya puesto de cabeza por tu culpa, ahora solo hace falta que una persona viva tenga algo contra mi-

-¿Sabes? Tengo una solución - Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál?- Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante para mirarlo.

-Suici...- No terminó de hablar cuando Jonathan le tiró un cojín-

-Imbécil- Se acostó de lado tomando otro cojín del sillón para taparse la cabeza - ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?-

Sorprendido por la pregunta de Jonathan, le costó responder - Yo... no tengo permitido matar gente-

-Pero lo deseas- Susurró Jonathan - Sé que ya has querido verme muerto-

-John... - No lo entendía, pero sentía una punzada en el pecho por lo que Jonathan decía.

-Sock... - Se sentó - Los hombre que encontraron tu cadáver ¿Los mataste? -

-¿Eh? ¿Cuáles hombres? - No tenía idea.

-Un par de detectives, ésta mañana los hallaron decapitados- Lo miró a los ojos - Ellos descubrieron anoche lo que tú hiciste. Es muy sospechoso que ahora estén muertos-

-¡No Jonathan! ...Yo... -

-¡No mientas!-

El silencio se hizo presente en toda la casa, era incómodo y la tensión era enorme. El que estaba peor era Sock, por la mirada penetrante de Jonathan.

-Tch... Solo vete. - Volvió a encender la televisión - Quiero relajarme -

A Sock ya no le salían las palabras, sentía un nudo en la garganta, incluso empezó a sentirse mareado, pero se fue caminando de ahí sin que Jonathan le pusiera atención.

 **En otra parte...**

Una persona se dirigía hacia un restaurante de comida rápida. Fue a sentarse a una mesa con otra persona.

-Fuaa... Qué día tan duro... Los humanos son de lo peor-

-¿Quién dijo que te podías sentar aquí? - Habló un chico que leía el periódico.

-No seas así, amigo. Al menos te divertiste hoy ¿eh?- Dijo la chica.

-Si estás hablando de los detectives, no. Lo que hice fue algo llamado "Justicia"-

-Pienso que no debiste hacerlo tan rápido-

-Ese es mi modo de trabajar, no como el tuyo que es torturar hasta la muerte-

-Nunca sabes si las personas que merecen morir se irán al infierno. Es mejor darles un buen castigo antes-

-¿Quieres dejar de meterte en mis asuntos? No deberías hacer eso. Tú y yo no somos de la misma especie-

-Pero estamos juntos en esto. Además... tengo algo que podría ayudarte-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Tienes la foto del chico suicida?-

-Si- Saca la fotografía de Sock y se la pasa a la chica. - ¿Para que la necesitas?-

-¿Te he dicho que puedo sentir la esencia de los demonios?-

-Si-

-Pues, puedo sentir la esencia aún cuando no están cerca. Y la esencia de ese demonio está conectada hacia un humano, eso significa que el humano puede ver al demonio.-

-Y este demonio es lo que nos ayudará a llegar hacia Mephistopheles... ¿Sabes quién es el humano?-

-Si. Intencionalmente enfermé a la maestra con un parásito intestinal y me volví su suplente-

El chico le lanzó una mirada de regaño.

-Tranquilo, la maestra se curará y volverá a trabajar en poco tiempo. Solo lo hice para encontrar a ese humano. Su nombre es Jonathan Combs-

-Eso nos servirá mucho-

-Manos a la obra-

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron del restaurante para ir en su búsqueda.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Tristeza y engaño

Como algunos dicen, el agua bendita puede herir a los demonios, aún así, éste demonio no necesitaba agua bendita. Fueron las palabras de un simple humano las que lo hirieron.

En su niñez llegó a matar a muchos animalitos para calmar sus tendencias (Lo cual es bastante cruel), mató a sus padres dormido (No tan cruel ya que no pudo controlarse). Pero sabía que no había matado a esos hombres que Jonathan mencionó ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Eso quería decir que alguien más los mato.

Sin darse cuenta, había avanzado bastante hasta alejarse de la casa de Jonathan. Claro, no soportaba ese dolor. Era mejor no verlo.

El demonio dejó de caminar cuando vio al papá de Jonathan parado en la banqueta hablando por teléfono.

-¿Cariño? ¿Te sientes bien? -

Oyó al hombre decir. Su curiosidad no se hizo esperar y se acercó más a él para escuchar la voz en el teléfono, era la esposa.

 _-Acabo de perder mi trabajo. Me siento muy cansada-_

-Ten calma. Descansa un poco y luego ve si consigues otro trabajo-

 _-Está bien ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?-_

-Iré a un restaurante. No he podido almorzar-

 _-De acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde-_

 _-_ Si. Ve con cuidado-

 _-Tú igual-_

-Adiós.-

El hombre guardó su teléfono. Sock no podía creer la tranquilidad en la cara de él. La voz de la esposa de verdad se oía como si tuviera un mal día. Sin trabajo...

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando vio que el padre sonreía mientras un auto se acercaba, por dentro conducía una mujer.

-¿Qué? - Se preguntaba Sock.

-Hola- Saludó el hombre mientras entraba al auto y se acercó a la mujer para darle un beso... en los labios.

En ese momento Sock experimentaba un sudor frío. El padre... ese hombre... estaba siendo infiel.

Luego el auto arrancó a toda velocidad alejándose de ahí.

El demonio seguía paralizado, incluso se notaba lo pálido. Pensaba ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Él no era su padre, pero... era el padre de aquel adolescente que le caía tan bien.

-Johnatan... T-tengo que decirle- Intentó ir de regreso. Pero pensó. - ¿Me creerá? - Para empezar, no le serviría de nada decirle... Simplemente herirlo - ¿Si me creería, se suicidaría?- Se golpeaba la cabeza con sus propios puños - ¿En qué estoy pensando? Esto es serio. No tengo que dejar que se entere ¿O sí?-

En el fondo se sentía triste al decir verdad, y muy confundido. Aunque le serviría mucho para hacer que el adolescente se deprimiera... no quería dañarlo.

-Creo que es mejor si no... estorbo-

Siguió caminando en dirección contraria, lejos de la casa.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Sucios pensamientos

-Qué dolor de cabeza-

Después de que aquel demonio se fuera, Jonathan fue a su cuarto a recostarse para dormir un poco. No pudo por estar pensando en Sock, no recordaba que ese chico le mintiera alguna vez... excepto cuando le dijo que una pequeña muerte no mata a nadie, esa si fue una gran idiotez.

La verdad... él se sentía como un idiota. Desde que supo la verdad se le hacía difícil mirar a Sock a la cara, pero ahora... fue en aquel milisegundo que vio esos ojos verdes que expresaban tristeza en el que ese demonio ya no daba miedo. Recién se estaba dando cuenta.

 _-No fue mentira-_ Pensó.

Sock si decía la verdad y Jonathan no lo escuchaba.

-Soy un maldito- Se dio en la cara con la palma de la mano.

Miró hacia todos lados para ver si el demonio ya había vuelto.

-Tiene que regresar... Debo hablar con él- Volvió a acostarse y cerró los ojos. Esta vez lo que cruzaba por su mente era la cara de Sock ¿Cómo puede ser un homicida con un rostro así de tierno? -...- Se sonrojó, reprendiéndose por pensar algo así y también por como se puso por pensar en otro chico. Fue ahí cuando recordó ese extraño sueño en el salón ¿Qué significaba eso? Dicen que los sueños son deseos disfrazados. ¿Deseo? ... ¿Deseo de qué? ...Lo que recuerda es a Sock teniéndolo muy cerca de él diciendo cosas extrañas, besándolo en un momento de pasión que luego se volvió algo tétrico.

-Uhhhhh...- Le dio escalofríos- ...Pero... se sintió bien - Aunque fuera un sueño, el beso y el tacto fue tan real. Su hombro no sangraba, ni siquiera dolía, pero la sensación de unos labios sobre los suyos perduraba más... y quería que se volviera real.

Siendo un adolescente con muchos problemas y estando bastante tenso, necesitaba desahogarse.

-...Sock...-

¿Qué se podía hacer? No había ninguna chica que le gustara. Lil es su mejor amiga y menos esa chica llamada Claire. Solo un demonio con cara de ángel, SU demonio... Si venía del infierno podía hacer lo que quisiera con él ¿verdad? No habrían castigos ni nada por el estilo por abusar de un alma del infierno.

-...ahhh...- Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y su respiración se agitaba. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo siguiente. - Uh... ¿Qué? - Cuando reaccionó su pantalón estaba mojado, y una que otra sensación resbaladiza - Hay no - Susurró. Corrió al baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo la regadera, abrió el agua fría.

-¿Cómo se me vino todo eso a la cabeza? - Se daba en la frente con la pared del baño para olvidar todo eso. No podía creer que era tanta su urgencia sexual que quería hacérselo a un demonio de su mismo sexo. -Sock no debe enterarse- Intentó relajarse y siguió bañándose.

En el parque.

Sock estaba sentado en el césped, recostado en un árbol. Para estar muerto le dolía mucho el pecho, era su alma la que estaba herida.

-¿Por qué la gente se sienta en lugares como estos? Son incómodos - Mephistopheles apareció sentado a la par de Sock.

-Tal vez porque estás sentado en una rama - Dijo Sock serio mirando hacia donde estaba sentado Mephisto.

-Oh. Gracias-

-Yo no lo hice-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo no maté a esos hombres-

-Lo sé-

-Pero Jonathan piensa que si-

-Lo sé-

-¿Qué hago?-

-No sé-

-¡JEFE!-

-Es problema de él ¿Y por qué te alteras? Se supone que ya debería estar muerto y trabajando para mi-

-...- Se quedó callado - Oye... ¿Y sabes quién lo hizo?-

-No. Pero solo sé que no fue un humano quien lo mató-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-Si. Yo presentía que algo malo iba a pasar y por eso te dije que no acompañaras a Combs a la escuela.-

-...-

-Ahora lo sabes. Algo raro está pasando y no he podido descubrirlo-

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Mantenerte escondido, y tendrás que regresar a casa-

-¿Pero...?- Agachó la cabeza.

-Ve - Habló con tranquilidad.

-...- Suspiró- Está bien- Se levantó.- Nos vemos después-

-Muy bien, chico-

Sock se dirigió a casa, y Mephistopheles se quedó ahí sentado.

-Si te tardas más de lo que ya te tardaste, todo esto se pondrá peor-

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Eliminando

-Gracias por traerme- Decía el Sr. Combs bajándose del auto.

-Fue un placer- Respondía la mujer que seguía dentro del auto. La OTRA mujer.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, tú ve con cuidado-

-Claro cari... ¡Ah! - La mujer gritó al sentir algo que aterrizó en el techo del auto.

El Sr Combs se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba, se encontró con los ojos verde olivo de una chica con largo cabello negro. La chica se veía muy enojada.

-Vaya maldito infiel- De un salto aterriza en el asfalto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? ¿Y quién eres? - Preguntó el hombre enojado.

-Tranquilo. No quiero tener un combate contigo ¿Entendido? ¿Y cómo prefieres que te llame si enserio eres un maldito infiel?-

-¿Q-qué? - La mujer se bajó del auto- ¿Tú... le estás siendo infiel a alguien?- Miró petrificada al hombre, mientras que él empezaba a ponerse pálido.

-Si, amiga. Ese hombre está casado y además tiene un hijo... - Se quedó pensando- ¿O tiene dos?-

-¡NO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDE CAER EN ESO?! ¡Me voy! - Rápidamente se metió al auto y arrancó, pero en un instante tuvo que frenar- ... - Un chico alto de cabello azul zafiro y penetrantes ojos escarlata estaba parado frente al auto.

-Señorita, lo siento. Pero no puede irse- Dijo el chico caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola de un tirón. - Necesitaré que baje para hablar con usted, por favor.-

-¡Hey! ¡Déjala! - El Sr. Combs iba a ayudar a esa mujer pero la chica de ojos verdes lo tomó del hombro.

-Olvidas que estoy aquí- Sonrió mientras el hombre la miraba con fastidio.

-Oh vaya. Así que eres tú- Dijo la mujer bajando del auto. Ahora su cara había cambiado a una expresión más tranquila.

-¿Qué?- El Sr. Combs no entendía. - ¿Conoces a ese sujeto?-

-Si- Respondió de lo más normal.

-Eres de lo peor ¿sabías? Tentando a un hombre con familia-

-¿Y? Le estoy haciendo un favor. Ni que se llevara bien con su hijo-

-¡¿Cómo?! - El hombre se sorprendió - ¿Tu... sabes de Jonathan?-

-En realidad TODO el infierno sabe sobre él-

El chico le dio un golpe en la espalda a la mujer.

-¿Infierno?- El hombre estaba pasmado.

-Gracias por dejar al este sujeto en la luna- Dijo sarcástica la chica.

-De nada- Dijo la mujer sonriendo. - ¿Y qué tal tu nueva vida? - Preguntó dirigiéndose al chico de pelo azul.

-Eso no te incumbe. Y no puedes estar aquí-

-No soy la única que también busca a ese sujeto.-

-Es todo. Lárgate de aquí, maldito súcubo.-

Los ojos de la mujer se prendieron totalmente en una luz roja; le salió una cola roja; sus dientes se volvieron afilados.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! - El hombre gritaba mientras la chica lo apartaba de esos dos, ya se sabía lo que venía a continuación.

La mujer que dejó de verse normal corrió para atacar al chico con sus uñas, por unas cuantas veces trató de morderlo. Entonces, una extraña ala afilada salió de la espalda del chico y la rebanó por completo. Aquel demonio se desvaneció en una nube negra.

-Eso fue rápido- Dijo la chica. Ella esperaba ver algo más emocionante.

-El tiempo se acaba. No podemos desperdiciarlo- Decía el otro avanzando hacia ella - ¿Y el sujeto?-

Ambos voltearon a la misma dirección para encontrar al hombre, sentado en el suelo mirándolos con horror.

-Creo que la fregamos- Le susurró la chica a su compañero.

-Sé como arreglarlo- Se acercó al hombre y se agachó- ¿Señor? Lo que usted acaba de ver posiblemente lo inquietará por el resto de su vida. Lo único que puedo hacer es darle esto - Le mostró una píldora color dorada.

El hombre trató de aventársela pero el chico movió su mano a tiempo.

-No le hará daño. Solo lo hará olvidar o lo hará pensar que esto fue un sueño, y en algunos casos los sueños son fáciles de olvidar-

-Sólo dásela-

-¿No podrías ser más amable con los humanos?-

-¿Cómo puedo ser amable con él? Estuvo engañando a su esposa-

-Después de que se la tome será como si nada hubiera pasado- Mira al hombre- Señor Combs... Por favor. - Le dice con una voz más tranquila.

El hombre dudó un poco pero la toma y se la traga de un solo. -¿Qué pasará conmi... - Empezó a darle sueño.

-Descuide. Solo serán 10 minutos. Para cuando abra los ojos ya no estaremos aquí-

Y en solo segundos en hombre cayó dormido. Ambos chicos lo dejaron en un sitio más cómodo y que no estuviera a la vista de nadie. Luego se fueron lo suficientemente lejos de él.

-¿Qué pasará con el auto?-

-El demonio le arrancó la matrícula, él verá qué hacer-

-Por lo que ese súcubo dijo veo que eres una celebridad en todo el infierno-

-No digas eso. Me trajo muchos problemas lo que hice. Encontrarme con otros demonios se ha vuelto complicado-

-El que necesitamos ni siquiera es un demonio original. Por cierto, revisé el celular del papá de Combs ¿Y qué crees? Tiene la dirección de su casa en uno de sus mensajes- Le da un papel con la dirección escrita a su compañero.

-Muy inteligente, Ho-

-¿Ho? Suena extraño ¿Es la mejor abreviación que me pudiste dar?-

-Creo que está mejor que "Z"-

-Bueno, tu nombre es más corto. No se puede abreviar. De todos modos nadie tiene que saber cómo nos llamamos-

-Ho... - La detiene- Ya tienes que regresar. Seguiré solo ésta misión-

-¿Qué? - Preguntó ella disgustada- ¿Por qué me tengo que ir?-

-Tú no eres un demonio, y como te he dicho antes, no debes meterte en asuntos tanto del cielo como del infierno-

-¿Es porque soy mortal cierto?-

-No eres tan mortal como piensas. - Acaricia su cabeza- Nos vemos- Pasa a la par de ella dejándola sin decir nada.

Ho no quería abandonar la misión.

-...Oye Z - Lo llamó - Necesitarás esto-

El chico se preguntaba que era y lo que le estaba entregando era un frasco con agua bendita- Eh... Eso aún no puedo tenerlo. No me he vuelto completamente inmune-

-Mientra lo lleves envuelto no te hará daño- Lo metió en una pequeña bolsa de tela con unos delgados lazos- Toma- Insistía.

Finalmente él se lo recibió- Gracias - Lo agarra y revisa- ¿Pero cómo esperas que lo abra y...? ¡UGH! - No completó lo que iba a decir porque su compañera le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejó inconsciente al instante.

-Perdona. Pero yo no recibo ordenes- Lo arrastra hacia un lugar más escondido- Ya me darás un castigo cuando me encuentres-

Fue hacia la dirección indicada.

-Además... Mi objetivo con ese par es diferente-

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	9. ¡Búscalo!

Al terminar de bañarse, el chico rubio fue a su habitación. Aún en toalla se sentó en la cama, seguía pensando en esas extrañas fantasías e incluso ese extraño sueño que tenía con el demonio. La verdad, no se sentía nada cómodo con eso, y menos después de haberle dicho un montón de cosas feas al pobre de Sock. Apenas se estaba metiendo el sol y el otro no regresaba. Jonathan estaba preocupado ¿Pero qué le iba a decir al otro cuando regresara? Seguro ni le quiere hablar, o tal vez ni quiere regresar.

Decide sacar su ropa para vestirse, mientras lo hace, ve esa palabra que Sock talló en la pared con el cuchillo... ¿De dónde sacó el cuchillo?

-"Ylenol" ... Al revés es "Lonely". Soledad-

¿Así es como Sock se sentirá?

Justo en ese momento, mirando por la ventana se dio cuenta de que Sock iba llegando. Una gran alegría lo inundó, pero se fue cuando el chico se quedó parado ahí nada más luego. Pasaron cinco segundos, después de eso, Sock siguió derecho, alejándose de la casa.

Jonathan no entendía. Rápidamente se vistió aún con el cabello mojado, luego bajo las escaleras y fue a abrir la puerta de un solo golpe cuando en eso da un brinco por casi topar con la persona que iba a tocar la puerta.

-Hola ¿Tienes prisa?-

-T-tú... -Estaba sorprendido al encontrarse con la chica de ojos verdes que suplantó a su maestra pero que solo lo estuvo sofocando toda la mañana.

-Calma ¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunta ella tranquilamente.

-Es que... yo...-

-Es urgente- Cambia la expresión de su rosto a una más seria.

-Okay. Pasa. - Jonathan no tenía mucha confianza todavía.

Ella entró y antes de que Jonathan cerrara la puerta, echó un vistazo para hallar a Sock. No había nadie. Se decepcionó.

En la sala, la chica estaba de pie esperándolo. Él solo llegó y se sentó en el sofá. Ella lo miró por unos segundos.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó ella.

-Si, si.- Dijo él como si no le importara.

 __Éste chico no tiene modales todavía_ \- Pensó ella. - Escucha Jonathan, no tienes que preocuparte, tu maestra regresará mañana.

-Ni que me cayera bien-

-No estoy hablando de eso. Sé que no causé una buena impresión en ti, y me disculpo por eso- Bajó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Eh? - Jonathan se preguntaba cómo es que ella lo supo. - Yo... solo estaba distraído, así que no hagas eso - Dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-En realidad si te estuve vigilando toda la mañana-

-...¿Ah? -

-Jonathan... sé que algo se conectó a ti y por eso tu alma no es normal-

 __¿Qué locuras habla?__

-No me mires así. Tú sabes que es cierto.-

-Te creería tal vez si me dijeras qué tiene mi alma exactamente-

-...Okay... Te preguntaré algo. ¿Has oído hablar de Mephistopheles?

-¿Mephistopheles? Nombre más raro ¿Quién es?-

-Verás, según el folclore alemán, Mephistopheles es un demonio considerado como un subordinado de Satanás encargado de capturar almas, o también es considerado como el mismo Satanás-

-Ajá... ¿Y?-

-Me enteré que... él envió un alma a capturar la tuya-

-...-

Hubo un poco de silencio en el ambiente.

-Claro... Todos en la escuela me ven raro porque soy el que habla solo. Ahora vienes tú... emm...-

-Ho-

-¿Jo...sefina?-

-¡No! Es Ho con "H"-

-¿Qué onda? ... Okay, Ho. Ahora vienes tú y me dices que un demonio me persigue solo por eso ¿verdad?-

-No del todo, Jonathan. Tienes unos cuantos símbolos tallados en tu frente y pecho-

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!- Se levanta la camisa para revisar, seguido de tocar su frente.- No tengo nada-

-No, porque solo yo puedo verlo-

-¿Cómo es que puedes?-

-No estoy de humor para darte clases de parapsicología, amigo. Ya tuve muchos problemas hoy-

-No lo comprendo. Dime.-

-Mejor usemos el tema "Instinto paranormal" ¿Entiendes mejor?-

-...Creo que podemos dejarlo así. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres con ese tal Mephistopheles?-

 __¿Le digo o no le digo?_-_ Se quedó pensativa y muy callada.

-¿Ho?-

La chica desvía la mirada de los nervios, hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con una fotografía. Camina hacia ella, la razón por la que le llamó la atención fue porque en la foto aparecían los padres de Jonathan muy sonrientes, Jonathan muy pequeño con su pelo original color castaño, abrazando a su madre, y a la par de él aparecía una chica rubia de ojos azules, era mayor que Jonathan.

-Oye... ¿Quién es ella?-

Jonathan no mostraba ninguna expresión, pero parece que esa pregunta lo enfadó un poco- Es mi hermana-

-¿Hermana? ¿Creí que eras hijo único?-

-Lo soy desde hace cuatro años-

-¿Ella está...?-

-En la universidad-

-Ohh... Qué bien- Respiró profundo, le alegraba que no fuera lo que ella pensaba- ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora?-

-22-

-Ya veo.- Vuelve a observar la foto- Es bonita. Son iguales los dos ¿Fue por ella que te teñiste el cabello?-

-Mph...-

Se dio cuenta que Jonathan no quiso contestar, pero la curiosidad no la soltaba.

-¿Su nombre?-

-Catherine, pero yo que le decía "Tabby"-

 **(Información sacada de Welcome to hell fanon)**

Ho rió con ternura- Me gusta como suena- Jonathan seguía serio sentado en el sofá-¿Tú... la extrañas?-

-Un... poco-

-...- Se apartó de la foto y volvió con Jonathan _ _¿Tendré que contarle lo que pasó con su padre y también la situación actual de su madre?_ _

-¿Qué tienes?- El chico la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Debo contarte algo-

-¿Sí?-

En un instante ella giró la cabeza con la mirada perdida como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Ho?-

No respondió, miraba hacia la misma dirección pero movía un poco la cabeza como un perro que oye llegar a un intruso.

-Ho- Jonathan se paró y se acercó - ¿Estás bien?-

-No me fije-

-¿Qué?-

-No me fije cuando pasó atrás mía-

-¿Quién?-

-Creo que fue porque su fuerza se debilita-

-¡Vamos, Ho! ¿De quién hablas?- La agitó de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar.

-Napoleón-

Jonathan se paralizó al oír ese nombre. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la dirección a la que miraba Ho, era la misma en la que se dirigió Sock.

-Tienes que ir a buscarlo, Jonathan-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Ve a buscarlo! ¡CORRE!-

Ese grito solo lo hizo pensar una cosa, algo no estaba bien.

Ya no hablaron más y él salió disparado a la dirección aquella.

Ho también salió, sin embargo se quedó mirando para arriba buscando algo, un extraño sonido la perseguía. En el techo de la casa de Jonathan, se encontraba una criatura humanoide de piel negra, con ojos rojos y filosos dientes.

-Acabo el descanso- Miró desafiante a la criatura y preparó sus puños.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	10. No entres

**NARRA SOCK**

Iba a regresar como Mephistopheles me dijo. De verdad quería volver con Jonathan, pero no quería que me dijera todas esas cosas otra vez. Seguro me tiene miedo, y la verdad, yo jamás quise que Jonathan me tuviera miedo.

Cuando ya me acercaba a su casa, me percaté de una chica de cabello negro, me recordó a esas mujeres de películas de terror japonesas. Iba vestida un poco formal, pero no le di importancia.

Me puse un poco nervioso, me sentía incómodo llegar a la puerta, primero tenía que pasar a la par de esa chica, moví un pie y me puse aún peor cuando ella volteó como si supiera que estaba ahí, sin embargo, la vi perdida. No me vio, pero igual no quería acercarme. Finalmente decidí irme.

-Regresaré más tarde. - Me fui derecho, alejándome con mi mirada hacia el suelo.

Luego de un rato cuando levanté la mirada, supe en calle estaba. Mi casa está cerca.

Aceleré el paso, no sé por qué. Quería ir a mi casa, aunque sabía que nadie estaría ahí para recibirme.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que al fin llegué. Es verdad, ya no hay nada que ver aquí.

Mi casa... llena de cintas amarillas diciendo que no hay paso. ¿Para qué necesitan eso? Supongo que no han limpiado la sangre del cuarto de mis padres ¿O es que tal vez no han sacado las pertenencias?

Aquí no hay recuerdos. No hay nada sobre aquel homicidio. Yo estaba dormido, no tengo ni un solo sentimiento sobre eso.

Tal vez pueda pagárselos, pero es una idea tonta. Pero al menos para que sepan que de verdad no quise hacerlo.

-¡Eso es!-

Atravesé las cintas. Voy a ir por las pertenencias de mis padres y las enterraré para que nadie se las lleve, porque al menos sé que esas cosas son solo de ellos.

 **NARRO YO**

El chico rubio corría tan rápido como podía. Tenía que alcanzar a Sock, aunque no sabía para que tenía que hacerlo.

-¡SOOOOCK!- Gritaba. Unas cuadras más, hasta que lo encontró, entrando a una casa... Su casa. - ¡Sock! - Lo siguió.

El demonio no se había fijado hasta que oyó ese grito llamándolo- ¿Eh? - Cuando se dio cuenta quien era... -¡Jonathan!- retrocedió un poco, hasta que quedó justo debajo del umbral de la puerta.

-Sock...- Jonathan ya no tenía aire. - Oye, tienes que alejarte de aquí. - Dijo apenas a un metro de la puerta.

-¿Por qué? -

-No lo sé. Solo ven conmigo-

-¿Quién era aquella chica?-

-Yo tengo la misma pregunta, pero solo lo sabremos cuando regresemos. ¡Ven! - Se acercó para tomarlo de la mano, Sock forcejeó un poco.

-¡Jonathan! Eso duele-

-¡Tú eres el que se está lastimando! ¿Por qué te resistes?-

-¡Porque no quiero!-

Entre la pelea, ninguno de los dos había notado que ya habían cruzado la puerta por completo. Fui ahí cuando se cerró de golpe, dejando a ambos encerrados.

-¡UAHH! - Sock se asustó por el ruido que dejó de forcejear. - ¿J-Jonathan?-

-Solo fue el viento- Trató de girar el pomo - ¿Qué? Ábrete - Dijo entre dientes, pues esa cosa no giraba. - Nos quedamos encerrados- Escuchó que el otro se alejaba - ¿Sock? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a buscar algo- Respondió serio mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Oye!- Jonathan iba a subir cuando se quedó quieto -Esta casa...- Recordó que era la casa de Sock, el lugar donde mató a sus padres. -S-Sock- Continuó.

Jonathan notó que casi toda la casa era idéntica a la suya, y se parecían más en el segundo piso. Vio a Sock entrar a una habitación atravesando la puerta, Jonathan corrió a abrirla, era la habitación de Sock.

-¿Qué buscas?- Le preguntó cuando el chico miraba bajo la cama.

-Algo- Respondió.

Jonathan se enfureció y se posicionó contra Sock acorralándolo al piso mientras sostenía sus brazos.

-¡JONATHAN! - Gritó a todo lo que pudo pero el chico no lo soltaba.

-¡Déjame decirte algo!-

-¡NO QUIERO!-

-¡Por favor!-

-¡SUÉLTAME!-

De repente un oído seco que provino de la puerta de la habitación, detuvo a ambos. Se levantaron lentamente, y fue cuando se encontraron con una criatura muy extraña de color negra.

Un demonio.

Solo fue esa espeluznante cara lo que hizo que los chicos se arrinconaran. Aunque Sock fuera el muerto, Jonathan era quien lo tenía en un abrazo protector.

-Sock... ¿Hay algo bajo tu cama que nos pueda ayudar?-

-Eso era lo que estaba buscando hasta que me interrumpiste- Y sigue discutiendo.

Esa cosa negra humanoide se sostuvo de la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el techo. Ambos chicos estaban asustados. Pero Jonathan ideó un plan, en el momento en que la criatura se lanzó contra ellos, él tomó a Sock y se agacharon haciendo que la criatura se golpeara contra un armario.

-¡Ven!- Dijo Jonathan tomando a Sock de la mano. Salieron huyendo de ahí. -...Ventana... ventana...-

-Creo que todas están selladas al igual que la puerta-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Mmm... ¿Energía demoniaca?-

Mientras el rubio miraba serio a Sock, otras dos criaturas se asomaron desde la cocina, apareciendo el tercero, ahora ambos chicos no tenían escapatoria

-Danos al chico- Dijo uno de los demonios.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Jonathan.

-Danos al suicida, y te dejaremos ir, humano- El demonio que estaba enfrente de los chicos mostraba sus filosas uñas.

Sock se había paralizado, no sabía qué pensar ¿Qué había que hacer?

Mientras Jonathan si tenía la mente corriendo, buscando una solución. El tiempo se acababa. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño rosario, bastante pequeño, pero que tal vez le podría ayudar. Le dio un pequeño empujón a Sock por si el rosario podría hacerle daño y con mucha fuerza se la tiró a los demonios.

Afortunadamente las criaturas le tuvieron miedo y se fueron. Toda la tensión en el aire se fue.

-Sigh...- Respiró hondo Jonathan -¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó a Sock, pero se asustó al ver que el chico parecía estar pálido - Cierto... El rosario- Lo mejor era sacarlo de la casa.

Cuando salieron se alejaron lo suficiente. Jonathan prefirió llevar a Sock a un sitio despejado lleno de árboles donde nadie pudiera molestarlos. En todo el trayecto sentía la mano temblorosa del ojiverde.

Estando en ese sitio, se sentaron y se mantuvieron callados. Jonathan aún estaba pensativo, quería saber quiénes eran esas criaturas y para qué querían a Sock. Se preguntaba también si la chica podía darle algunas respuestas.

Tal vez... deba descansar lo suficiente y luego ir por las respuestas.

Algo hizo reaccionar a Jonathan, y fue un pequeño golpecito en su hombro, era Sock.

El pobre chico aún mantenía una cara de shockeado. Ya con eso Jonathan supo que Sock no tenía nada que ver con esas criaturas, el pobre ojiverde estaba muy asustado.

Ya que Jonathan no quería moverse para interrumpir a Sock mientras pasara el susto, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pasar un dedo acariciando suavemente la mano del chico. No era la mejor estrategia pero era solo para hacerle saber a su amigo... que no estaba solo.

Jonathan no miraba reacción alguna, se sentía un poco avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo, pero jamás se detuvo, cerró los ojos para seguir meditando y luego volver a lo que podría llamar "batalla".

Mientras tanto la cara de Sock estaba algo enrojecida por eso, pero estaba sonriendo, y donde ya no había corazón, si sentía su pequeño palpitar. Cerró los ojos. Al final ambos se quedaron dormidos sin saber que sus manos se habían entrelazadas.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	11. Reencuentro incómodo

El joven rubio dormía plácidamente...

-Jonathan-

No abría sus ojos.

-Jonathan-

-...-

-¡Jonathan!-

-Ah...- Despertó - ¿Qué? - Se frotaba la cara -

-Tienes un sueño pesado. Eso explica por qué a veces llegas tarde a estudiar.-

-¿Lil? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Buscaba algo y te encontré aquí.- Respondió la pelimorada- ¿Y tú qué haces durmiendo aquí?-

-Yo... - Recordó lo que pasó en la casa- Tenía sueño pero mis padres no me dejaban dormir y vine a buscar un lugar para descansar.- Mintió.

-Tus padres... pelean mucho ¿No es así?-

-...-

-Eran más amorosos antes... Digo, antes de que tu hermana se fuera a la universidad-

-No hablemos de ella. Ella probablemente ya se olvidó de ti-

-Qué malo...-

-Y de mi-

-...-

El ambiente se tornó silencioso por unos segundos. A Jonathan no le gustaba hablar del único pariente que siempre estuvo a su lado, pero que por razones obvias tuvo que irse.

A Jonathan solo le quedaba su... - ¿Eh? - Cuando miró su hombro buscando al chico que estaba recostado antes de que se quedaran dormidos, ya no estaba. Sock desapareció. Se puso de pié rápidamente sorprendiendo a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ahh...- Tartamudeó - Yo... perdí algo- Lo que se le ocurre decir.

-Debe ser muy importante - Dijo casi riendo por como Jonathan habló - Vamos a buscar-

¿Cómo lo iba ayudar? Si lo que están buscando es algo que solo Jonh puede ver.

-Lil... Creo que no es necesario. Además, tú también estas buscando algo. Mejor te ayudaré con eso primero-

-No hace falta...-

Mientras caminaban dentro del bosque oyeron un estruendo cerca de los árboles y luego un grito de ira.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-

-No te conozco, no te conozco, no te conozco-

De los árboles sale Sock volando a toda velocidad, completamente asustado y agitado, mientras que atrás de él aparece una chica de tez blanca con pelo rubio y ojos azules. Ella venía... volando... detrás de Sock. Era un persecución muy graciosa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- Gritaba Sock. Pues la chica aunque tuviera un enorme árbol enfrente eso no hacía que dejara de perseguirlo. Hasta que Sock vio a Jonathan, flotó hacia él, Jonathan se sorprendió y por impulso abrió los brazos, permitiéndole a Sock acomodarse en ellos. Aún temblando, Jonathan lo tenía en un abrazo protector. -J-Jonathan...- Le temblaba la voz.

-¡No he acabado!-

-Cálmate, Jojo- Dijo Lil. La chica rubia bufó.

-¿Otro demonio?- Dijo Jonathan.

-¿Demonio? Soy un ángel, chico-

-¿Un ángel? - Confuso, miró a Lil para que le respondiera.

-Ah, verás, ella es Joane, pueden llamarla Jojo. Jojo, él es mi amigo Jonathan-

-¿Qué onda?- Saludó Jojo.

-Ah... Hola-

-Jojo ¿Por qué perseguías a ese chico?- Preguntó Lil viendo de reojo a Sock.

-Porque ese fue el malnacido que me mató- Respondió el ángel con una cara de furia.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Ah?

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Pregunto cada uno y de último Sock.

-¡Si! Ese maldito de pelo raro me mató - Dijo ella señalándolo.

-Pero... Yo no sé quién eres-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo juro. No sé quién eres-

-No puede ser verdad - Dijo Jojo dándose en la cara con su mano.

-Sock ¿Estás seguro? - Le preguntó Jonathan.

-Estoy seguro- Respondió con una voz seria y segura el demonio mirando a Jonathan.

Ambos chicos se vieron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, en esos largos segundos en sus expectativas pero que en realidad eran cortos, Jonathan supo que decía la verdad.

-Él no miente, Jojo-

-¡AHHHH! ¡Pero si fuiste tú, maldito!- Jojo hacia sus manos mostrando que lo iba a ahorcar. Sin embargo Lil la sostenía del hombro para que no fuera otra vez por él.

Del susto Sock volvió a protegerse en los brazos de Jonathan. El rubio trató de calmarlo.

-Sock, deja de hacer eso. Recuerda que no puedes morir dos veces - Reía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al demonio.

Lil no había visto antes esa expresión en la cara de su amigo, más bien ya la había visto, pero pasaron años sin que lo volviera a ver así... de alegre.

Jojo se sentía un poco molesta por como el chico rubio trataba a su ex-amigo que se había vuelto un asesino.

-Jeje. Ríndete, amiga. No creo que Sock recuerde a la "famosa Joane" - Dijo Lil bromeando.

-¿Joane?- Susurró Sock mientras se apartaba de Jonathan. Miró atento a la chica - ¿Joane? - Volvió a decir pero ésta vez más sorprendido- ¡JOANE! - Gritó de alegría - ...Joane... - Dijo ahora como un poco asustado - ¡¿Moriste?! -

-¡Yo no morí, idiota! ¡Tú me mataste! -

-¡No recuerdo haberlo hecho!-

-Yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada, pero allá arriba me dieron toda la información ¡Y sabes muy bien que en el cielo no mienten!- Dejó en claro y luego le dio la espalda a Sock muy enfadada.

El pobre demonio solo se quedó con la boca abierta, sin decir nada.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron y rieron.

-Ah. Oye, Jonathan... - Dijo Lil - ¿Antes tú y Sock eran los que dormían aquí?-

Jonathan se sintió incómodo por la pregunta y se sonrojó un poco - ...Si... - Susurró. - Es que no había otro lugar donde escondernos, y estábamos cansados.-

-¿Esconderse? ¿De quién?-

Mientras que al ángel le dio curiosidad la pregunta, el demonio intercambió miradas con Jonathan, hasta que decidieron contarles.

...

Un rato después

-¿Tantos, enserio?-

-¿Con un Rosario?-

-No sabía que eran muy eficientes-

-Tampoco yo. No soy un ángel original, todavía no sé de muchas cosas.-

-¿Original?-

-No preguntes, Sock. Absolutamente no sé nada sobre eso.-

-Es muy tarde ya ¿No creen?- Mencionó Jonathan.

-No me preocupo mucho por eso. Tengo a mi "ángel guardián" aquí-

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

-Solo bromeo. Vámonos ¿Sí?- Empezó a empujar a su amiga de los hombros - Adiós Jonathan, nos vemos. Y fue un gusto conocerte Sock-

-Adiós, Lil. Cuida bien de Jojo-

-¡Cállate, niño!-

Ambas chicas se fueron hasta desaparecer.

Luego de eso, los chicos caminaron hacia la casa.

-Me cae bien, Lil-

-Qué bueno-

-¿Por qué habías que no tenías ningún amigo?-

-Hace mucho que Lil y yo no hablamos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Supongo que fue...- Paró de repente - ...Ya no me acuerdo-

Esa reacción dejó a Sock con muchas dudas. Mejor dejaron de hablar de eso y siguieron su camino en silencio. Aún preocupado por lo que había pasado, Jonathan recordó la advertencia antes de ir a buscar al demonio así que por instinto tomó la mano de Sock y lo atrajo hacia él, manteniendo tras su espalda chico, protegiéndolo.

Esta acción hizo que Sock se sorprendiera y se sonrojara, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Al llegar, Jonathan paró y miraba hacia todos lados, buscando si había algún peligro.

-Jonathan ¿Qué haces?-

-Solo espero que no hayan más problemas-

-¡Jonathan! ¡Por allá!-

Sock señaló a una persona que se encontraba a un lado de la casa. Jonathan caminó lentamente hacia esa dirección, sin soltar a Sock a quien mantenía atrás de su espalda para cubrirlo. Por ahora ya no importaba nada, no quería que alguna de esas criaturas infernales volviera a atacar a su amigo demoniaco.

Jonathan sentía que pisaba algo resbaloso, en ese instante, ambos vieron hacia abajo, era sangre. Sangre que venía de...

-Ho...-

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	12. No quería que lo supieras

-Ten cuidado-

-¡Ya sé! Necesito que abras la puerta-

El demonio abrió la puerta del cuarto para que el chico rubio pudiera pasar, ya que en sus brazos llevaba a la chica.

La acostó en la cama con cuidado - Listo...-

-¿Cómo está?-

-Pues... para esa enorme cantidad de sangre que perdió, está estable. Respira con normalidad, y no parece estar sufriendo-

-Entonces está bien.- Dijo mientras se acercaba flotando hacia ella - ¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre?-

-Ho-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Así dijo-

-Oh-

-Vigílala. Iré al baño a traer un trapo húmedo-

-Okay-

Mientras Jonathan se fue, Sock se quedó inspeccionando a la chica. La sangre no dejaba ver las heridas, pero aún se podía ver la tez blanca.

-Es más blanca que él- Dijo, para después notar el que el fleco era más largo del lado derecho tapando el ojo.

Él levitaba sobre ella cuando de repente abrió los ojos. Sock se asustó y se fue de retroceso, una mano lo detuvo por la espalda.

-Jonathan-

-¿Ahora que te sucede?-

-Despertó-

El rubio se asomó por un lado de su amigo y vio que la chica trataba de sentarse.

-¡Ho!- Entró con el trapo y un pequeño bote con agua. - Aún no te levantes-

-¡Jonathan! - Sonrió la chica - ¿Qué pasóoooo, amigo?- Decía con emoción

-Oye... Tranquilízate, y deja de moverte. Perdiste mucha sangre-

-Jooonathan... Pero si ésta sangre no es mía- Reía mientras trataba torpemente limpiarse, en eso las heridas gritaron- Mi error, mi error. Si es mía-

Fastidiado, la recostó para pasar con cuidado el trapo húmedo.

-Para estar muy mareada debe haber perdido casi la mitad-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro que no, no sé sobre el cuerpo humano-

-Mmm... Si quieres puedes hecharle un vistazo a...-

-¡No! No, no, no. No te levantes la camisa. Ya recibí un gran impacto con el enorme charco que dejó ella-

-...ua...-

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Jonathan a la chica.

-Agua- Respondió ella aún desubicada.

-Sock... ¿Podrías...?-

-No hay problema- Sonriendo, fue volando hacia la cocina para traer un vaso con agua fría y luego volver. - Aquí está- Frenó frente a la cama. Jonathan ayudó a la chica a sentarse para que ella pudiera tomar.

-Gracias- Dijo ella tomando el vaso con los ojos entreabiertos. Se lo tomó de un solo.

-...Eh...-

Después de tomar lo dejó en el suelo. Cuando terminó de abrir los ojos...

-Oh... ¿Eres un demonio?- Preguntó ella al enfocarse en Sock. Su mirada no expresaba miedo, sino curiosidad. -¿Eres el que está pegado al aura de Jonathan?-

Con una mano tomó la cara de Sock para verlo mejor- Eres tan lindo-

Lo que dijo hizo al demonio sonrojarse. -Eh... G-gracias.-

-Ho- Habló Jonathan. - Si ya te sientes mejor, entonces tienes mucho que explicarnos, a ambos.-

-Es tiempo. Al menos dormí bien- Se acomodó en un extremo de la cama mientras que los chicos se sentaron en el otro. - Me castigarán por abrir la boca, pero por ustedes creo que no hay nada más que hacer. - Suspiró - Primero quiero preguntarles ¿Saben qué es el infierno?-

Ambos chicos estaban confundidos.

-Un lugar desordenado, con poca moral...-

-¿Qué?- Jonathan lo detuvo.

-Gracias, Sock.- Decía fingiendo una sonrisa - Pero... ¿Qué es el infierno en sí?-

-Donde las almas de los que no enmendaron sus errores a tiempo, tienen que sufrir por la eternidad- Respondió Jonathan con una expresión muy seria. Sock lo miró sorprendido.

-...Si... Podría decirse que así es- Se recostó en la pared.- Y a eso estaba destinado el chico del gorro de estrella que llamaba "amigo" al cuchillo. - Habla de Sock - Sin embargo, se le ha asignado un trabajo que no ha terminado - Voltea a verlos, riéndose de las expresiones de confusión y desesperación- Los problemas han comenzado-

-¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Sock.

-Nunca había pasado esto antes, y no es porque los otros a los que se les asignó la misma tarea que a ti lo lograron sin inconvenientes... - Su mirada cambia por completo a una de enojo - Sino fuera por los humanos a los que les atrae los sobrenatural, y encima de todo uno que trabaja con la policía.-

-¿Te refieres a los que fueron asesinados?-

-Tengo que decirles que yo no los maté, pero que si estuve involucrada-

Ambos abrieron los ojos por la revelación.

-No me vean así. Teníamos que hacerlo, querían atraer a Sock hacia ellos aunque estuviera muerto. Además, merecían morir de todos modos-

-No entiendo nada- Decía Jonathan mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Los matamos pero ya era tarde, varios demonios se enteraron de esto. No les gusta la idea de que exista un demonio que pueda ir libremente sobre la tierra y que no haya sido sometido a un castigo infinito mientras que ellos están siendo torturados. Algunos han escapado para llevarse a Sock-

Eso asustó al ojiverde.

-Encontré esto- Ho sacó las prendas que le faltaban a Sock, o al menos lo que quedaba.

-¡Mi ropa!- Sock las tomó, pero se decepcionó al ver que solo quedaban pedazos. Lo único que estaba completo era un estrella proveniente de su gorro.

-Un par de demonios se ocultaron aquí, infectando el ambiente. Cuando trataron de atrapar a Sock, lo hicieron entrar en una especie de trance, pero al durar poco tiempo solo alcanzaron a llevarse parte de su ropa-

-¿Infectando el ambiente?- Preguntó Jonathan.

-Si. Pude sacarles un poco de información cuando peleaba contra ellos. Me dijeron que te estaban infectando y también a tu padre-

-¿Qué? ¿C-cómo es eso?-

-¿Sock? ¿No le contaste a Jonathan que su padre se había "tirado del puente"?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Jonathan lanzó un grito que se oyó por todo el cuarto.

-Perdóname. Es lo que uso para no decir que una persona fue infiel-

-¿M-mi padre? ¿Estaba engañando a mi mamá?-

-¡Lo siento!- Gritó Sock. - Te lo iba a decir, pero pensé que era mejor no hacerlo... Y... no quería verte cuando me enteré- Mantenía la mirada en la cama para no ver el rostro del rubio.

Sin embargo, Jonathan no estaba enojado, en realidad se sentía mal, y más por recordar lo que le había dicho a Sock que por lo que hizo su padre.

-Aunque resultó que la mujer con la que tu padre estaba saliendo, era un súcubo: demonios que toman una forma femenina para tener relaciones con los hombre humanos-

-...Ya veo...-

-Se le borró la memoria a tu padre, así que no la recuerda-

-...-

El silencio se hizo presente.

-Por cierto, Jonathan...- Ho rompió el silencio- Tú fuiste víctima de lo mismo ¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué?-

-La tentación que te estaban implantando, fue diferente, se presentaba como una atracción hacia Sock-

-¡WUAH...!- Su cara se sonrojó por completo.

-¿Atracción? ¿Hacía mi?-

-Así es, Sock- La chica habló con una voz más tierna- Jonathan estuvo pensando mucho en ti desde la mañana, y es posible que de una manera obscena-

-¡OYE!- Gritó el rubio furioso. -¡¿Cómo es qué...?!-

-Ese sueño que tuviste, que lo estabas disfrutando mucho, pero tuve que interrumpirte convirtiéndolo en una pesadilla ya que no me escuchabas-

-¡TÚ!- Dejó caer un puño en su cama frente a la chica - ¡¿Ese sueño fue tu culpa?!-

-¿Y qué si lo fue? La fantasía de ésta tarde te hizo ducharte ¿verdad?-

Ésta vez, ella reía de una forma tierna. Hasta parecía que ella era la que fantaseaba sobre un encuentro amoroso y sexual entre ambos chicos.

-Te golpearé-

-Podrás hacerlo luego, Jonathan- Se levantó de la cama- Por ahora tengo que trabajar-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Sock.

-Debo ir por más demonios. Cada segundo que pasa, es perder el tiempo.-

-¿Y nos ayudarás en algo?-

-No creí que pudieras pelear, pero la verdad, eres muy estratégico-

Jonathan no se sentía de esa manera.

-Casi mato a Sock con un rosario-

-De los errores se aprende. Mientras obtengas más experiencia, serás capaz de cuidar de tu compañero-

Él miró de reojo al demonio. Será difícil protegerlo, aunque tiene que hacerlo.

-Sock- La chica le habló- Aún no eres un demonio completo, pero cuando lo seas podrás combatir.

Él le sonrió.

-Pero cuando te transformes, créeme, no será mejor que la pubertad- Esto lo preocupó - Está bien, aún falta mucho para el "Deadline". Yo los vigilaré de cerca, los ayudaré en lo que haga falta- Ella fue a la ventana y la abrió.

-¡Espera, Ho! ¿Qué es el "Deadline"?- Jonathan iba caminando hacia la ventana.

-No puedo decírtelo ahora- Abrió la ventana y en un segundo ya estaba afuera pero sosteniéndose del marco - Mientras tanto, cuídense, pero lo más importante, peleen- Se soltó y cuando Jonathan fue a ver, ella ya había desparecido.

-Y nos deja así no más- Dijo Jonathan enojado-

En eso, se había dado cuenta de que Sock se había quedado callado. Se dio vuelta despacio solo para encontrarlo sentado en la cama, totalmente inmóvil y sin levantar la cara.

Jonathan respiró hondo y caminó a la cama, se sentó a la par de Sock pero dejando una larga distancia entre ambos- Perdón- Finalmente habló - Ahora me veo peor que un demonio, y de seguro piensas que soy sucio... Y... está bien si quieres golpearme, morderme o aruñarme... Yo no...-

-No estoy enojado- Dijo.

-...Uh...-

-Me sentí... un poco incómodo... pero solo eso-

-Ya veo... Lo siento-

-Deja de disculparte. Lo que intento decir...- Se le dificultaba hablar- ...Tal vez te suene extraño pero... también me sentí... feliz-

-¿Eh?-

-Empezando porque alguien me dijo que era lindo, enserio nadie me había dicho eso antes. Y luego...-

Cuando levanta su cara y mira a Jonathan, el rubio puede ver lo sonrojado que está.

-...Luego... lo que... lo que tú pensaste...-

-¡AH! Deja de decir eso, es vergonzoso- Le dio la espalda por unos segundos - Pensé mucho en ti porque realmente estaba enojado conmigo por lo que te había dicho ¿Está bien?-

Su amigo se le quedó viendo.

-Y luego, supe que... te sentías muy solo- Se tapó la cara con una mano, ya estaba empezando a sonrojarse- Aún así eres el culpable de que esté muy confundido sobre mis sentimientos. Me haces odiarte, me haces reír, me entretienes, me desesperas, y a veces me dan ganas de golpearte... pero...-

La cara de Sock estaba inexpresiva, quería saber hacia que punto iba Jonathan.

-...Ahora es...-

-¿Intentas decirme que... te gusto?-

La pregunta repentina hizo que Jonathan casi se cayera de la cama. Pensaba que Sock le estaba haciendo una broma, pero al ver la cara del ojiverde, éste estaba muy sonrojado y mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta.

¿En serio es eso? La razón por la que se siente así... ¿No eran deseos sexuales?

Pero si era solo con ese demonio con quien tenía esos pensamientos, y aún siendo hombres los dos, entonces ¿Es más que eso?

Finalmente tuvo su respuesta

-...S-si-

El enorme silencio los invadió.

-Jonathan-

El ojiverde tomó bastante aire, algo parecido a la vez que tuvo que hablarte por primera vez al rubio cuando éste le pregunto que era lo que quería.

-Tú... también me gustas-

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	13. Preguntas al tope

-Cuidado con el árbol-

-¡AUCH- Gritó el rubio mientras chocaba.

Su amiga peli-morada fue a ayudarlo - Te lo dije - Lo regañó.

-Lo siento- Dijo él frotándose los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? - Lo mira fijamente - Tienes ojeras - Dijo ella.

No era lo único que Jonathan tenía, se sentía desorientado. Su estado no era debido a los demonios prófugos del infierno que podían aparecer, estaba así por culpa de Sock.

No, era culpa de ambos. Cada uno se declaró la noche anterior, y eso puso las cosas aún peor.

No pueden verse a la cara por la vergüenza, pero tampoco pueden alejarse a causa del peligro que los acecha.

Esa noche después de la charla no podían mantenerse lejos, lo mejor era cubrirse las espaldas. Los demonios no duermen, pero Sock debía quedarse en la cama con el rubio. Jonathan terminó acostándose en un extremo, y Sock permaneció "sentado" en el otro. Esa tensión, ese silencio. En resumen, la noche fue terrible.

El error empezó por decirle al demonio que si le gustaba.

¿Será verdad?

"Debo estar loco para que me guste un muerto." Pensaba Jonathan. Y peor que Sock responde lo mismo.

¿Habrá sido cierto lo que Sock dijo, o solo era otra estrategia que se ideaba para hacer que se suicide?

-Estoy bien, Lil.- Se frotó la sien - Simplemente no dormí muy bien-

-Puede ser insomnio-

-S-si... Es justo eso- Respondió nervioso.

Por otro lado

El ángel y el demonio se habían quedado afuera de la escuela a esperar a sus compañeros.

Jojo aún sentía odio hacia Sock, pero tenía que aceptar que lo que él le hizo no fue con intención, además, Sock le contó de lo que pasó después de haberse encontrado el día de ayer omitiendo lo de Jonathan y él, tenía muy interesada al ángel.

-Esa chica... ¿Quién será?-

-No lo sé. No parece un demonio ni tampoco ángel-

-¿Es humana?-

-No creo que sea posible que un humano pueda pelear con un demonio-

-Cierto... Dijiste que sus heridas se curaron al instante, lo cual no es normal-

-...-

-Sock- Ella lo miraba con atención - ¿Qué tienes?-

-¿Eh?-

-Cabeza de gallo, estás muy serio. Llevas viendo al suelo un buen rato ¿Qué te pasa?-

-...-

Literalmente, lo mismo que a Jonathan.

Para él... ¿Habría sido mejor que Ho no dijera nada?

Sock se preguntaba a sí mismo qué paso ayer.

¿Por qué le preguntó a Jonathan si le gustaba? Y peor aún ¿Por qué le dijo él a Jonathan que le gustaba?

¿Qué no tenía trabajo que hacer? En aquel momento había olvidado la principal razón por la que estaba en ese mundo. Obviamente, sentir una atracción por el humano que debía hacer que se matara, no era una buena idea.

"No hay nada que pueda pasar entre nosotros" Pensó. Y un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

¿Jonathan decía la verdad, o solo lo dijo para que no se sintiera solo?

-H-Ho... dijo que... los demonios pueden quitarle la energía a otros... y es por eso que no me siento con ánimos, pero estoy bien- Dijo nervioso.

-Si tu lo dices-

Siguieron hablando mientras llegaban sus compañeros. Se despidieron de Lil y Jojo cuando el bus las dejó en su parada, después de eso no hubo ni una palabra entre ambos chicos al igual que en la mañana.

Al bajarse y caminar hacia la casa, más preguntas llegaron a la cabeza del demonio...

¿En serio está bien que Jonathan se suicide?

O más bien ¿De verdad quería él que su amigo muriera?

Antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa. Algo muy raro pasó cuando entraron, el papá de Jonathan estaba acostado en el sofá con un trapo en la cabeza. Con eso daba la impresión de que estaba enfermo.

Jonathan no dijo nada y solo cerró la puerta.

El sonido despertó a su padre.

-¿Jonathan?-

-Uh...- Se quedó viéndolo - No fuiste a trabajar-

-Tengo mareos y me duele mucho la cabeza ¿Viste que los alimentos del refrigerador no estuvieran pasados?-

-Lo hice. Mamá también está pendiente de eso- Habló en tono de "no me importa nada".

-...- El padre ya no dijo nada.

Jonathan iba a su cuarto cuando su padre lo llamó.

-¿Sabes? Ayer desperté en un sitio lejos de algunas casas, como si hubiera estado ebrio, pero ayer no bebí nada, al menos recuerdo eso- Dijo él. Miró fijamente a su hijo - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido?-

-No ¿Por qué me ves como si tuviera algo que ver en eso?-

-Lo digo por si tienes algún amigo que no sea confiable-

-¿Quieres decir... que ando en malas compañías?- Se molestó.

-Solo te hago una pregunta. Además, un vecino me dijo que ayer vio pasar por aquí a una chica de apariencia muy extraña que dejaste pasar, más tarde saliste despavorido y ella se quedó aquí ¿Me puedes explicar?-

Caminó hacia su hijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Era la sustituta de una maestra. Quería hablar conmigo-

-¡Te pedí la verdad, Jonathan!-

-¡Es la verdad!- Estaba frente a su padre -¡¿O piensas que es una prostituta como las que vas a buscar?!-

El espectador de esa discusión terminó con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que Jonathan se atrevió a decirle a su padre.

Después de un corto silencio, un enorme estruendo.

El hombre le dio una bofetada a su hijo que hasta lo hizo caer.

Esa bofetada hizo que hasta el demonio brincara del susto.

Jonathan se levantó del suelo sin verle la cara a su padre, su mejía estaba roja, caliente y ardía.

Su padre reaccionó - J-Jon...-

No terminó de hablar ya que su hijo salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

El pequeño oji-verde miró una última vez al padre, se miraba su cara de arrepentimiento. Finalmente se decidió por ir levitando hacia el cuarto de su amigo.

Se sentía nervioso, pero le preocupaba mucho y necesitaba ver como estaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	14. No esperaba eso

-¿Jonathan?- Sock entró atravesando la puerta.

El rubio estaba en su cama acostado boca arriba y presionando una almohada contra su cara.

-Jonathan-

No respondía.

-Jonathan-

-¿Qué?- Habló el adolescente con su cara tapada.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Solo eso vienes a preguntar? ¡Creo que es muy obvio! - Presionó su cara contra la almohada.

El demonio intentó calmarse -... D-déjame ver-

-...-

-Por favor-

Jonathan se fue sentando en su cama lentamente hasta quedar frente a Sock.

-Ugh...- Sock se quedó sin palabras al ver la mejilla completamente roja del rubio.

-¿Muy mal?-

-...Algo. ¿Cómo la sientes?-

-Duele, arde y la piel está caliente-

-Creo que la describes perfectamente-

-Hurra- Dijo con sarcasmo- Ese viejo maldito-

-No hables así, además, tú lo provocaste-

-Igual no deja de ser culpable-

-El verdadero culpable fue un demonio ¿Lo olvidas?-

-Sigue siendo un desgraciado infiel-

-Sigue siendo tu padre-

-¿Cuándo me vas a dejar en paz?-

-Cuando te s...- Justo ahí, Sock se detuvo antes de decir esa palabra.

¿Por qué no la pudo decir ésta vez?

Jonathan ya sabe cuál es la frase favorita del demonio, por eso cuando Sock cortó la frase, el rubio volteó a verlo con algo de seriedad.

Sock se quedó muy callado, y quieto, pues ahora solo estaba con la mirada perdida.

-No lo dijiste-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Que me suicidara-

-Eh... Me distraje un momento-

-Mentiroso-

-...- Ya no se le ocurría qué decir.

-Ya, Sock, dime ¿Por qué no lo dijiste ésta vez?-

-¿Yo qué sé?-

Jonathan le tiró una mirada que puso muy nervioso a Sock.

-Olvídalo...- Dijo con voz temblorosa - Te dejaré solo -

Sock dio la vuelta para retirarse pero sintió como Jonathan lo sujetaba fuertemente por la muñeca derecha sin dejarlo ir.

-¡Jonathan!- Eso lo sorprendió.

-Idiota... Usas una maniobra para jugar conmigo y luego actúas como si nada- Habló Jonathan con una voz bastante seria y sin mirar a su compañero.

-¿¡Qué maniobra?!- El agarre se hacía más fuerte - ¡Jonathan... Me duele!-

-Eres una gran molestia, tonto demonio. Debería hacer una limpia y hacer que te vayas-

-Jo...- Le dolió mucho eso- ¿Por qué...? ... ¿Ah?-

Lo notó, un extraño brillo color rojo en las pupilas de Jonathan. Ya que el humano había levantado la cara con una diabólica sonrisa.

-No... no puede ser-

Jonathan estaba siendo poseído por los demonios, pero estos en vez de tomar control de su cuerpo, más bien estaban infectando su mente y llenándola con ira.

-J-Jonathan ¡Reacciona! ¡JONATHAN!- Gritó, pero no resultaba.

El rubio seguía con esa mirada terrorífica.

-¿Qué debería hacer? - Sock no podía pensar con claridad por el inmenso dolor que se expandía ahora por su brazo. Se suponía que siendo fantasma no tenía que pasar, pero al entrar en contacto con Jonathan, pareciera que se pudiera materializar. - Tal vez si lo poseo... No.- Se puso a pensar que si un humano llega a ser poseído por varios demonios entonces podría morir, además, no sabía cuantos tenía Jonathan ahora.

-¡Maldición!- Las lágrimas empezaban a caer- ¡Jonathan, por favor! ¡Despierta!-

Tal vez había una cosa que pudiera hacer. No estaba preparado para eso, pero es lo único que puede probar.

Dejando atrás su intento de huir del agarre, Sock se dejó llevar y se acercó al rostro del rubio, haciendo que éste se quedara confundido por eso.

-No te me acer-

Sus palabras fueron bloqueadas, pues Sock aprovechó para darle un beso.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Se preguntaba Sock.

No hacía ningún movimiento, sus labios simplemente estaban sobre los de el humano.

La mano de Jonathan ya dejó de apretar y soltó a Sock.

Sock al darse cuenta se separó lentamente, su cara si que estaba como tomate.

-Sock...- Jonathan recuperó la cordura. Los que infectaban su mente se habían esfumado.

-¿Estás bien, Jonathan?- Sock ya se había alejado un poco.

-Si... Perdóname-

-No hace falta-

Otra vez ese silencio incómodo.

-Sock, tú enserio...-

-Me voy-

El demonio se fue volando por la venta.

-¡SOCK!-

Él ya se había ido.

-Maldición- Jonathan estuvo consiente de todo lo que le dijo a Sock... y fueron cosas hirientes. - Ja... Ahora si que merezco suicidarme- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa y con una lágrima que caía. -Prefiero esperar a que él vuelva, pero creo que ahora si no me perdonará. - Paso un dedo por su labio, aún tenía la sensación- ¿Me liberó con eso?... Qué ideas tan raras se le pasan por la cabeza-

Respiró hondo.

-Cada vez me está poniendo las cosas más difíciles. Lo que debería hacer es ir con él y decirle que...- Su teléfono sonó. - ¿Hola?

 ** _-Hola hermanito_**

-¿Cat?

 ** _-¿Cómo te encuentras? Oye... Adivina. Estoy en el aeropuerto, y ya vino el taxi. Nos vemos ésta noche ¿Okay?-_**

-Ah... Okay-

 ** _-Bien. Nos vemos-_**

Y colgó.

Jonathan aún tenía el teléfono en la oreja, luego lo dejó caer.

-¿Q- ... ¡¿QUÉ?!-

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	15. ¿Un mal giro?

-¡SOY UN TOOOOONTOOOOO!-

Ahí iba Sock flotando a toda velocidad.

-¡Aagh! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto...! - Repetía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra un árbol.

-Tú le das malos ratos a todos los seres vivos-

Habló alguien que pasaba cerca de ahí y luego reía.

Cuando Sock volteó a ver era Ho.

-¿H-Ho...?-

-Era un chiste jeje... Pero enserio, no hacía falta que le pasaras todas tus penas a un pobre árbol-

-Ahh... ¿Por qué...?- Se dejó caer al suelo con las manos en la cara.

-¡Oye, tranquilo! Estoy segura de que al árbol no le dolió mucho. Yo creo que lo que sintió fueron cosquillas-

-¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL ÁRBOL, HO!-

-¿Mataste otra ardilla? Oye, sé que no puedes controlarte pero...-

-¡No! No hice eso-

-Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Yo... - Su cara se sonrojaba- Bes... Jo...n-

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó ella acercándose más-

-...se...-

-¿Qué?-

-¡BESÉ A JONATHAN!- Gritó que hasta Ho retrocedió unos pasos más atrás.

Sock se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se fue a sentar al otro lado del árbol.

-Y...- Ho lo siguió y se sentó a la par de él-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-

-B-bueno... podría... si tu...-

-Espera- Ho sacó su celular y le conectó los audífonos para ponérselos - Listo, ya puedes hablar-

Sock se le quedó viendo con cara de "¿Qué diablos?"

-¿Qué?... Oye, estoy loca, pero no me gusta que la gente me vea hablando sola, eso si es vergonzoso-

-Ya qué... Escucha, desde hace unos días... o semanas... Ya no me acuerdo cuanto ha pasado-

-Lo mismo que me pasa cuando me levanto y digo que voy a hacer algo y cuando me doy cuenta estoy tomando siestas muy largas-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

-Eres un chico que murió muy joven y se convirtió en un demonio desesperado que se terminó enamorando... ¿De qué otra forma quieres que me comporte contigo? No puedo dejar de hacer chistes, menos respecto a la situación?-

-¿Esos eran chistes?-

-Hahahahahaha eso si es divertido hahahaha ... Ammm creo que no lo eran-

-¡Hoooo! ¡Deja de bromear! ¡Estoy en un gran lío!-

-Oh, vamos. Eso no es un lío. Te lo pondré fácil, te gusta Jonathan, te enamoraste de él y él de ti, y no lo digo solo porque ya su parte "aquella" tiene algo de hambre y quiere alimentarse de ti, sino porque si le importas. Pero... el problema empieza en que tú eres un demonio y él un humano, tienes que hacer que se suicide pero cuando piensas en eso tu corazón, si es que sigue ahí, se le hacen un chorro de agujeros... ¿Tienes corazón?-

-¡Aghhhhh!- Sock rodaba por el suelo-

-En fin... Tal como lo miro es como esas novelas de Yamila Abraham... Aunque no he leído ni una. ¿Dónde demonios venderán esas novelas?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Ah... Olvídalo. ¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-

-¿Volverás a la casa de Jonathan? Creo que preocupas demasiado al pobre-

-¿Y si no me quiere ver ahora?-

-Okay... No te forzaré ¿Te gustaría acompañarme un rato? ¿O el tiempo suficiente para que te calmes?-

-¡Claro!- Le muestra una sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos-

Ho iba caminando detrás de Sock mientras en su mente... - _No sé por qué, pero gracias por no querer irte ahora_ -

Y se fueron.

Horas más tarde, en otro lado...

-Maldición... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... Diablos-

Jonathan regresaba de hacer unas compras, ya que su madre no pudo. Mientras tanto maldecía y de vez en cuando una que otra mala palabra. Pero a él no le importaba.

-Justo cuando me gustaría estar más solo, se viene la colmena entera-

Entre tanta discusión consigo mismo, Jonathan no se percató de que iba por una calle muy solitaria y que solo había un grupo de hombres que hablaban en susurros y miraban de reojo a Jonathan.

-¿Qué?-

En ese momento lo rodearon.

-Hey chico ¿Cuánto te queda?-

-¿Me queda de qué?- Preguntó Jonathan sin darle importancia a lo que podría estar acercándose.

-Dinero, niño idiota- Habló uno de los que se encontraban por la espalda de Jonathan.

-Usé todo en las compras. Incluso tendré que ir caminando- Contestó él de lo más normal y serio.

-No mientas, chico. Sabemos que tienes más-

-¡Ah, por Dios! Otro tarado que me cree mentiroso-

El sujeto lo tomó del cuello de la camisa- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- Tiró a Jonathan al suelo haciéndolo caer acostado.

La bolsa y el teléfono salieron volando, Jonathan trató de tomar su teléfono para llamar a alguien, no sabía quien pero quien fuera para que lo ayudara. Sin embargo uno de los sujetos pisoteó su mano con mucha fuerza.

-¡AGHHH!- Jonathan gritó de dolor y trató de quitar el pie del tipo.

-Eres muy lento, niño. ¿Qué tal si le mostramos a tener respeto?-

Todos los hombres se acercaban más a Jonathan, estaban a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Hey, bola de imbéciles!-

-¿Eh?-

Todos voltearon a ver. Jonathan no pudo ver por estar rodeado.

-Más les vale alejarse de él, ya llamé a la policía así que no creo que puedan escaparse de ésta-

Todos los hombres aterrados huyeron.

Cuando al fin Jonathan logró ver, se dio cuenta que era Zack.

-¿Estás bien?- Zack lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Jonathan no quitaba su cara de confusión.

Zack levantó la bolsa del supermercado y el teléfono.

-Aquí tienes- Se los pasó a Jonathan.

Jonathan aún estaba sin reaccionar, pero los tomó. - Gracias, Melto-

-¿Puedes mantenerte? Si quieres te llevo a tu casa-

-No hace falta, solo me duele la ma- Se cayó hacia delante, pero Zack lo atrapó a tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Creo que me lastimé el pie cuando traté de frenar mi caída al momento que ese bastardo me tiró- Mencionó él con más enojo.

-Entonces no puedes caminar a casa-

-...-

-¿Sabes...? La mía queda cerca. Puedo llevarte hasta que te sientas mejor-

-Pff... Lo que sea. Al menos puedo regresar en una o dos horas-

-Está bien- Sonrió Zack mientras pasó un brazo de Jonathan sobre sus hombros.

Un rato después ya en la casa de Zack, trajo un balde de agua caliente para el pie de Jonathan y con un trapo remojaba su mano.

Era un silencio total en ese cuarto.

-Oye, Zack...-

Hasta que Jonathan lo rompió.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-¿Eh?- Zack lo miró confundido.

-¿Que por qué me ayudaste? ¿Acaso no te caía mal?-

-¿Q-qué...? N-noo. Claro que no-

-Ajá ajá- Respondió Jonathan con sarcasmo.

-¿Tú crees que el que te moleste me haga dejarte de lado en una pelea aún peor?- Se levantó mirándolo con indignación.

-Me has hecho bullying desde que nos conocimos. ¡Me has tratado como basura! ¡Me haces sentir un marginado! ¡Incluso a cada nuevo que entra a la escuela les has llegado a decir "Mira a ese, no te juntes con él. Es un emo que odia su vida bla bla bla"! ¿Tienes idea de lo molesto que es eso?-

Zack se quedó en silencio y su cara cambió.

-Si es para humillarme, no me importa ¿Oíste? Me voy a mi casa - Intenta levantarse pero Zack lo detiene - ¡Quítate! -

En eso Jonathan siente el fuerte empujón hasta quedar acostado en la cama de Zack, rápidamente Zack se suben en la cama quedando arriba de Jonathan mientras lo rodea con los brazos y piernas - Yo... No quería que te sintieras de esa forma-

-¿Qué haces? Quítate de encima-

-Lo juro. No quería eso.-

-¿No me estás escuchando? ¡Quítate!-

-¡Hasta que me escuches!-

Jonathan se sorprendió y decidió calmarse.

-La verdad tú... Es un poco vergonzoso decirlo-

-Dilo de una vez... O me largaré de aq-

Jonathan sintió sobre su mano la de Zack

El rubio habló mientras volteaba a ver a Zack- Oye, ¿Qué... ¡MMM!-

Los labios de Zack se posaron sobre los suyos.

-Mmm... ¡Mm...!- Jonathan trató de sentarse y separarse de Zack pero el otro lo empujo hasta dejarlo acostado otra vez.

Literalmente siendo devorado por esos labios. Jonathan no podía liberarse. La situación se puso más fuerte cuando Zack dejó de besar sus labios y fue besando y lamiendo su cuello.

-¡Guahh...! ...Z-Za..ck.. ahhh...- Jonathan no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse.

La necesidad despertó, y finalmente, se dejó llevar.

Zack quería ver más de esa piel blanca y le quitó la camisa a Jonathan, luego él se quitó la suya.

Besaba y mordía la clavícula del rubio mientras éste se retorcía de placer mientras se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama.

Los cuerpos de ambos ardían. Jonathan se excitaba cuando recordó...

 ** _Sock_**

-No- Dijo Jonathan apartando a Zack, ésta vez pudo sin problema alguno - Lo siento- Con su mirada hacia abajo.

Zack retrocedió. -No. Yo lo siento. No encontré otra forma de decirte que me gustabas-

-¿Era eso?-

-...Ah... ¿No se entendió de "esa" manera?-

-Me pareció una violación-

-¡Lo estabas disfrutando!-

-Yo ... yo ... - Se puso rojo. - Olvídalo. Pero no puedo estar contigo, Zack-

-Claro, entiendo-

-En serio lo siento. Pero es que... Yo amo a otra... persona - Si es que se le podía llamar persona.

-Oh... Ya veo. Lo entiendo. Una chica ¿Verdad?-

-¡No! ... Es un chico - Dijo casi susurrando.

-Debes amarlo mucho-

-Pues... supongo que sí-

-No me esperaba eso... Me alegro por ti-

-G-gracias creo- Se puso su camisa y sus zapatos- Me voy. Ya no me duele mucho el pie-

-Está bien-

Jonathan fue caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Vas a estar bien?-

-Lo estaré si es que no te metes en otra pelea camino a tu casa-

-Si, no te preocupes-

-Entonces si-

-Bien... Nos vemos, Zack-

-Bye, Jonh-

Jonathan se fue de la casa de Zack. Posiblemente lo que acababa de pasar lo dejó más aturdido de lo que estaba en estos últimos días, pero ahora es asunto para otro día.

Después de unos minutos llegó a su casa. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien por dentro la abrió.

-¡JOOOOOOONATHAN! - Una chica alta de cabello lacio, corto hasta los hombros y de color rubio, con el mismo tono de piel que Jonathan salió a abrazarlo. Era su hermana, Catherine.

-Guuhh... C-at... Me estás aplastando-

-Hehehe lo siento hermano- Ella lo miró fijamente- Ah pasado mucho-

-Eso es muy cierto-

-Vamos adentro, es hora de comer-

-Okay-

Y entraron.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	16. Eso ya no importa

-Así que... en parte es mi culpa ¿verdad?-

-No lo sé. Tú solo estabas tratando de ayudarnos. Supiste de los otros demonios que nos invadía antes que nosotros-

-Lo sé... Pero ahora me siento muy mal-

-Deberías hablar con ellos-

-No me gusta mostrarme ante muchos humanos. Y además me siento más cómoda estando sola-

-Eso es algo que a mi también me hubiera venido bien estando vivo-

-No... No siempre funciona-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada. En fin ¿Estás mejor ahora?-

-Creo que sí-

-Qué bien, porque ya llegamos- Señala la casa de Jonathan.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿En qué momento...?-

-Te distraes mucho hablando ¿Lo sabías?-

-Uhhhh-

-Vamos amigo. No puedes seguir huyendo-

-Cierto... Debo arreglarlo-

-¿Entonces seguirás...?-

-Voy a decirle todo lo que siento-

-Ah... ajá. Y después vas a seguir...-

-También escucharé todo lo que me diga y lo aceptaré-

-Ajá... ¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-

-Bueno, creí que ibas a seguir tratando de hacer que él...-

-¿?-

-Je... No importa. Entra ya-

-Claro. Nos veremos después-

-Está bien-

-Gracias Ho- Se fue levitando hasta la ventana y entró-

Ho siguió ahí parada - Él olvidó cual es su trabajo. Madre mía... No sé si esto es bueno o malo. Tal vez pueda ayudarle a dar tiempo... si tan solo supiera el paradero de ese loco de Mephisto. Lo peor es que el infierno es eterno y ni si quiera he estado ahí- Observó la puerta de entrada- ... Entro... ¿O no entro? ... Definitivamente vendré mañana... Si, eso haré- Y se alejó de ahí.

En el comedor madre e hija lavaban los platos mientras que el padre limpiaba la mesa. Jonathan llevó las cosas de su hermana a la habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que todo estaba limpio. Eso explica por qué su madre se había desaparecido como por media hora después de que su hermana llegara.

Dejó algunas cosas en la cama y otras a un lado. Tenía una bolsa de plástico con la que su hermana le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Jonathan al ponerla en la cama la bolsa se abrió un poco y el notó un ramo con unas hermosas orquídeas moradas.

Él se quedó un poco pensativo. Tenía la duda de si su hermana ya tenía novio y tal vez él le había dado esas flores, el único problema es que a su hermana no le atrae mucho el color morado. No hay nada que a ella le guste combinar con ese color.

-¿Jonathan?- Ella entró.

-Ah... Lo siento Catt. Solo... estaba viendo-

-No te preocupes. Oye... ¿Tuviste una pelea con papá?-

-Ja... ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tu mejía tiene una pequeña coloración. Mamá no se dio cuenta por suerte. Y pues... papá no te habló en toda la cena-

-Estoy bien. ¿Y de qué sirve preocuparse? A él no le importa-

-En realidad si. Te veía de reojo y se notaba triste-

-...-

-¿Qué tal si me cuentas de la razón por la que pelearon?-

-¿Tú me contarías por qué tienes éstas flores?-

-Oh. Esas las compré hoy cuando mamá me traía hacia acá-

-Oh-

-Son para los amigos de la mamá de mi mejor amiga-

-¿Qué?-

-La mamá de ella tenía dos grandes amigos con los que estudió desde que eran niños, luego se entero que su mejor amiga y amigo se enamoraron entre ellos y tiempo después se casaron. Una alegría muy grande para la mamá de amiga... Pero todo cambió cuando ellos dejaron de tener contacto con ella-

-...-

Jonathan se sentó en la cama a escuchar mejor y la hermana se sentó a la par de él.

-Era extraño ¿Sabes? Siendo grandes amigos que luego dejaron de hablarse fue algo que le rompió el corazón a esa mujer. Intentó llamarlos pero cada vez que le hablaban ya no eran los mismos. Si contestaban el teléfono se oían menos expresivos, o nerviosos, o medio saludaban y luego colgaban. Y hace poco mi amiga me contó que esa pareja estaba desaparecida, pero... hace unos días los encontraron... muertos-

El cerebro de Jonathan se prendió.

-Salieron en las noticias-

-Así es... Además de enterarnos que estaban muertos, también nos enteramos que ellos tenían un hijo-

-¿Ni la madre de tu amiga lo sabía?-

-No. Estuvo tanto tiempo lejos de ellos que posiblemente cuando ellos querían contarle de su bebé nunca pudieron contactarla.-

-Ya veo. Debió haber sido duro saber que fueron asesinados, y por su propio hijo-

-Si... pero...-

-¿Qué?-

-Ese chico... no creo que sea un aún no se sabía donde estaban, la policía entró a registrar para encontrar alguna evidencia de lo que pudo haber pasado, y en la habitación de los padres encontraron pruebas de laboratorio y recetas médicas. Cada uno tenía el nombre del paciente, Napoleon Maxwell sowachowski-

-...-

-Sin embargo, no encontraron medicamentos, ni siquiera en los botes de basura había algún frasco de pastillas-

Jonathan pensó y llegó a un conclusión- Esa pareja... ¿No quisieron darle pastillas?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Crees que... prefirieron poner su vida en riesgo a tener que drogar a su hijo?-

-Podría ser... El chico fue diagnosticado desde que tenía... Aghhhh ¿Cuánto dijo mi amiga? ¡Ah! Ya recordé. Dijo que fue diagnosticado desde los 3 años-

-¿Qué?- Jonathan se sorprendió por tan horrible revelación. Su amigo tuvo más problemas de los que pensó. - Catt ¿Dónde están los cuerpos?-

-Ya fueron revisados en la morgue. Mañana serán enterrados-

-Me alegro por ellos-

-Excepto que... no enterrarán al chico con sus padres. El cadáver de Napoleón sigue en la morgue-

-¿Qué? Eso no es justo-

-Lo sé. Pero no sé que se pueda hacer-

-...-

La chica notó el enojo en los ojos de Jonathan.

-Oye... ¿Tú lo conocías?-

-¿A quién?-

-Al chico-

-N-no-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-Bueno. - Se levantó para poner las orquídeas en un florero que trajo desde la cocina- Me levantaré mañana temprano para ir al entierro ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

-No lo creo. Quiero quedarme a dormir... Espera ¿Mañana es sábado, verdad?-

-Estás un poco despistado ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si, mejor iré a dormir-

-Claro, descansa-

-Tú también-

El rubio va a su habitación. Se sentía algo cansado por el día raro que tuvo e iba a cambiarse. Se quitó la camisa y justo cuando la lanzó a la cama levantó la vista, encontrándose con...

-Sock-

-H-hola Jonathan- Intentaba decir el ojiverde sin mostrar su nerviosismo y más al ver al rubio con el torso desnudo.

-Tú... - Jonathan caminó a paso rápido hacia Sock.

Sock se asustó y cerró los ojos cubriéndose la cara esperando algo, sin embargo, sintió unos brazos alrededor de él. Estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta que esos brazos lo jalaron. Jonathan estaba sentado en el suelo y con Sock en sus brazos.

-Idiota-

Escuchó Sock en susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-Idiota- Levantó un poco más la voz con su frente pegada a la cabeza del ojiverde - ¿Por qué siempre te vas de esa manera?-

-¿Uh...?-

-Te vas y no me dejas decirte algo... ¿Por qué haces eso?-

Sock se sintió muy mal - Lo siento. Últimamente he necesitado más tiempo para mí-

-Idiota-

-Deja de llamarme así-

-Es tu culpa-

-La tuya-

-...-

-...-

Sock levantó la mirada y tenía la cara de Jonathan muy cerca, se enrojeció y rápido miró hacia otro lado.

-Sock, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-¿Qué es?-

-Tus padres nunca te dieron medicamentos ¿verdad?-

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-... Mi hermana. Ella me contó algo muy interesante hoy-

-Oh-

-Sock, hay algo que debes saber- Lo tomó de los hombros para tenerlo de frente- Tus padres serán enterrados mañana. Mi hermana irá-

-Ah... -

-Pero...- Lo interrumpió- ... tu cuerpo no será sepultado con ellos. Aún lo tienen en la morgue-

-Ya veo- Respondió él muy normal.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres que tu cuerpo lo sepulten también?-

-No interesa. Es solo carne putrefacta. Ya ni el agujero de mi pecho se ha de distinguir-

-Sock, eso no...-

-Dije que no, Jonathan. Pueden hacer lo que quieran con mi cuerpo. Pueden calcinarlo y dejarlo como un carbón, o pueden tirarlo a un poso... Ya no sirve de nada. Después de todo, es el cadáver de un demonio-

-Sock...-

Jonathan lo abrazó con más fuerza. Era la primera vez que oía a Sock despreciarse a si mismo. Bueno, el rubio se despreciaba a si mismo pero no quería que su amigo fuera igual. Ese pequeño de cuerpo helado, y seguirá estando helado por más que Jonathan le transmitiera su calor, sufría. Hasta que su hermana lo hizo abrir los ojos, ella tenía toda la razón. Sock no es un asesino, ni siquiera debería ser un demonio. Merece el perdón.

El ojiverde intentaba descifrar qué pensaba el rubio. Solo podía quedarse ahí en los brazos del rubio. Sock seguía sin saber como es que Jonathan podía tener contacto con él, mientras que Sock aún le costaba tocarlo a él que hasta lo atravesaba algunas veces. Aún así, le gustaba sentir su calor. Quería estar acurrucado junto a él toda la eternidad, sin recordar lo que iba a hablar con él...

Sin recordar, por qué está ahí en primer lugar.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	17. Rojo escarlata

-¡Oye, despierta!-

-Ahh... ¿Qué pasaaa?- Dice un poco malhumorado el rubio.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta su hermana.

-Si si...- Se frota los ojos.

-Entonces ahora resulta que duermes en el piso... y sin camisa-

-Si, bueno, es que había calor... ¿No que ibas a un entierro?-

-Acabo de regresar-

-Entonces déjame seguir durmiendo-

-Claro que no. Vamos a desayunar-

-¿Qué?- Intenta levantarse pero el sueño aún le gana- No quiero-

-Oh vamos. Iremos a un restaurante. Hace mucho que no hacemos algo así ¿Si?-

Jonathan observa los ojos de cachorrito que le hace su hermana. Estaba a punto de negarse pero en eso ve a su amigo atrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria.

-C-claro. Vamos-

Su hermana salto de felicidad.

-Ve a bañarte. Te espero abajo- Ella salió.

Después de ver su puerta cerrarse volteó a ver a Sock -¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Me cae bien-

-Lo que digas. Saldré en un momento-

-Está bien-

Un rato después Jonathan bajó y salió con su hermana.

Sock como siempre iba pegado al rubio, aunque ésta vez cortaba más su distancia con Jonathan. Tenía la intención de tomar su mano... hasta que Jonathan seguía frotando sus ojos del sueño.

-Tienes ojeras-

-Gracias por notarlo-

-¿Esa tu actitud no puedes cambiarla ni estando conmigo?-

-Soy así con todo el mundo Catt, o al menos eso dicen-

-¿También con tus amigos?-

-¿Qué amigos?-

-Olvidas a Lil- Dijo Sock.

Jonathan solo lo miró de reojo.

-Oye... ¿Qué hay de Lil? - También vino a la cabeza de Catt.

-Es mi amiga pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-Hemos estado muy distanciados últimamente-

-Jonathan, estás muy solo ¿Sabes?-

-No lo creo-

-A mi me parece que sí-

-Yo más bien... tengo algo de compañía a veces-

-¿Ah si?... - En eso la hermana paró de repente.

Jonathan y Sock la miraron extrañados - ¿Qué?-

-¡Oh por Dios!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Jonathan!- Su hermana rápido lo tomó de los hombros- ¡¿Tienes novia?!- Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos que hasta parecían que le brillaban.

Jonathan se sonrojó - ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡No! ... No-

-¡Ajá! Si la tienes-

-¡Que no!-

-Te sonrojaste-

-¡Eso no significa nada!-

-Oh si-

Sock se reía, le alegraba mucho ver a Jonathan compartiendo un buen rato con su hermana. Casi no parecía el mismo adolescente amargado de siempre. En tres segundo ese cálido sentimiento se perdió por una extraña sensación, una gran tensión que lo invadió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó.

Jonathan dudoso lo volteó a ver.

-¿Jonathan?- Su hermana no entendía su reacción.

-Ah... Nada, solo me distraje un po... ¿Lil?-

Apareció la peli-morada

-Hola Jonathan, quería preguntarte algo- No había notado bien a la chica que estaba con Jonathan - ¿Catherine?-

-¿Lil? Tiempo sin verte- Fue a abrazarla.

-Demasiado. Me alegra verte-

-Lil ¿Qué querías preguntarme? - Interrumpe a las dos chicas.

-Ah si... Tal vez debería decírtelo más tarde-

-Oh... ¿Es algo muy privado?- Pregunta Cat con una extraña sonrisa.

Ambos chicos adivinaron lo que pensaba.

-¡NO!- Dijeron al unísono.

-No es eso Cat, no imagines cosas raras- Decía Lil un poco sonrojada.

-Está bien. Les doy unos minutos solos-

-Gracias. Jonathan - Se dirigió a él- Hablé con Claire. Ella me contó que vio como te dieron una paliza unos pandilleros locos-

-¿Enserio?- Se acercó Sock.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó también la hermana.

-...- Suspiró Jonathan- Si, es verdad, pero no fue la gran cosa-

-Claro, porque Zack llegó para ayudarte ¿Verdad?-

-Si...- Se empezaba a poner un poco nervioso aunque no sabía por qué-

-¿Enserio? Digo, no fue a terminar el trabajo ¿verdad? Porque dice Claire que después los perdió de vista-

-Si. No pasó nada entre nosotros... Digo, no me hizo nada... Es decir...-

Hermana, amiga y demonio se le quedaban viendo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa con ese Zack?-

-No es muy amigo de nosotros, en realidad ni siquiera es amigo nuestro-

-Ya veo-

-Por eso me había preocupado cuando me enteré que Zack estuvo contigo, Jon-

-Calma ¿Sí? Solo me hirieron un poco, me costaba caminar y Zack me llevó a su casa para ayudarme-

Lil lo miraba fijamente - Muy bien, te creo. Pero si ese Melto hace algo más te vale no quedarte callado como un idiota.-

-¿Cuándo me ha importado eso, Lil?-

-...- La pelimorada se da un golpe en la frente.

-Oye, Lil ¿Te gustaría venir a desayunar con nosotros?-

-Ah ¿A eso van? Perdón. No debí haberlos interrumpido-

-¡Ven con nosotros!- Dice ella muy sonriente.

-N...No... No creo que pueda ahora-

-Por favooor-

-Ah...-

Mientras Jonathan y Sock veían como Cat intentaba convencer a Lil, Jojo venía por detrás de ambos.

-Sock- Le habló.

El demonio la miró, la mirada que ella tenía, fue como si ambos hablaran con los ojos. Sock se dio cuenta que... Jojo tuvo la misma extraña sensación que tuvo hace unos minutos.

-De acuerdo. Voy con ustedes-

-Gracias por aceptar, Lil. Vamos Jonathan-

Cat estaba feliz por estar acompañada de ellos dos, sin saber que también venían otros dos.

-¿Dónde consigo mangas?- Salió de una tienda la chica de cabello negro que luego nota a los chicos.

-¿Ho?-

-¿Qué onda chicos?- Saluda muy alegre.

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunta Cat.

-Jonathan... ¿Que no es la suplente aquella? -Pregunta Lil para normalizar un poco la situación, ya que Jonathan ya le había hablado de ella.

-He... Si-

-Está bien, Lil. Solo fue ese día que les di clases pero ya no lo haré más. Puedes hablar normal conmigo-

-Claro chica-

-Hola- Se acerca a saludar- Me llamo Catherine. Soy la hermana mayor de Jonathan-

-Mucho gusto Catherine. Eres muy bonita-

-Gracias. ¿Y tu nombre es?-

-Me llamo Ho...- Se queda en seco. - meee...-

-¿Home?-

-Si, Home. La hija de Doctor House- Ríe a carcajadas pero los demás no. - Ah... No importa. Mi nombre no me gusta mucho así que sólo llámame Ho-

-Okay... Si así lo prefieres. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?-

-¿A qué van?-

-A desayunar-

La chica recuerda que no ha comido nada. Es capaz de aguantar el hambre durante varias horas pero ya estaba llegando a su límite.

-Claro. Me encantaría- Se aferra a Cat como si fuera una niña pidiendo dulces.

Después de tanta plática y con el estómago lleno, salieron a dar un paseo. Las más entretenidas eran Cat y Ho quienes charlaban entre ellas, ya se habían amistado bastante.

-Oye, Jonathan- Lil aprovechó que ellas no estuvieran escuchando.

-Dime-

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sobre Melto.-

-Si. Te dije que él no me hizo daño-

-En vez del daño ¿Hubo algo más?-

-Gh...-

-Te sonrojaste-

-¿Qué hago para que te calles?-

-No es algo que puedas contar ahora ¿No es así?-

-No... Yo- Miró de reojo a Sock quien estaba muy pensativo al igual que Jojo. Lil notó eso.

-Así que era eso- Dijo Lil suspirando.

-¿Que era qué?-

Ambos pararon al ver que Catt le hablaba a Ho pero ella no respondía. La chica estaba muy quieta y con la mirada perdida.

-¡Ho! ¿Qué te pasa?- La agitaba.

Lil se puso a verla de frente y despertarla con palmadas. No funcionó.

Jonathan igual estaba muy confundido. Demonio y ángel se acercaron a la chica para ver qué pasaba, justo cuando ambos tocaron sus hombros...

-¡HO! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-

A toda velocidad se fue corriendo.

-Iré tras ella- Dijo Catherine y se fue.

-¡Catt no! ¡Ella siempre...! Hay mejor ni me molesto-

-¿Una carrera?- Dijo Lil en tono retador y se fue también.

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?-

-Hay que ir-

-Si-

Ambos seres espirituales se fueron también.

-¡Al diablo!- No tuvo otra opción y los siguió.

Un rato después, Ho llegó hacia una bodega que estaba solo a unos metros de la escuela donde asistían Lil y Jonathan. La bodega se veía abandonada.

La chica terminó desplomándose en el suelo. Cuando reaccionó tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Se estaba levantando mientras veía la oscuridad al fondo de la bodega, no le gustó mucho lo que logró divisar entre ella.

-Increíble técnica ¿Qué usaste? ¿Hipnotismo?-

-No estoy para tus bromas-

-¿Estás enojado?-

El chico de ojos brillantes se dirigía con furia hacia ella. Ahí se dio cuenta, que había ido muy lejos.

-¡Me rociaste algo después de dejarme inconsciente!-

-Hey... No fue a ti, lo rocié alrededor... Solo fue un poco de agua bendita-

-Me quemaste-

-Lo siento. Es que calculo mal-

-No podemos discutir ahora, aunque estoy muy molesto y quiero colgarte en un puente con tu pelo-

-No es una mala idea-

-¡HO!-

-Ya, calma. Dime cuál es el...- Volteó hacia la entrada y el otro también. Catt estaba ahí parada con una cara que no se podía leer su expresión, parecía miedo, sorpresa y extrañeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hace esa humana aquí?-

-Es la hermana de Combs. Se llama Catherine-

-No debiste hacer contacto con ellos. Ahora ellos también están envueltos-

-¿Ellos?-

Se oían las pisadas de los otros dos, también la sensación de los ojos fantasmales.

-Ho... ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Catherine.

-Él es solo...-

-Soy un demonio-

Lil y Jonathan se sorprendieron. Miraron a Sock y a Jojo para saber qué pensaban ellos, ambos asintieron. Era verdad.

-Es una broma ¿No es así? ... Veo que eres amigo de Ho, así que...- Su hermano la tomó del brazó.

-Hay que irnos Catt-

Ella no entendía esa actitud. - ¿Por qué?-

-Dice la verdad- Respondió.

-Soy un demonio, pero no soy como el que está pegado a ti, Jonathan-

Ninguno entendía la situación. Solo que al mencionar a Sock, el demonio se materializó al instante y cayó de cara al suelo.

-¡Z! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Es lo que te quería decir, Ho. No estamos solos-

Catherine estaba muy confusa al ver que un chico apareció en el aire y cayó, también al ver que su hermano se acercó a ayudarlo, pero su expresión empeoró al ver que ese chico... fue era el homicida muerto que mató a su familia.

-N...Napoleon- Dijo casi con la respiración entrecortada.

Y en ese momento le pasó lo mismo a Jojo.

-Joane-

-¡Ugh! Eso dolió- Gritó enfurecida Jojo. -¿Por qué nos pasó esto?-

-Porque eso les dificulta pelear-

-¿Contra quién?- Preguntó Sock.

La puerta detrás de ellos se cerró de golpe. La bodega parecía oscurecerse cada vez más sino fuera por las ventanas de vidrio, pero esas ventanas comenzaban a agrietarse, luego las paredes y todo el lugar.

Las cosas se ponían peor cuando de la nada se oyeron unos extraños gruñidos. El sentimiento que angel y demonio tuvieron, fue una alerta.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	18. Ataque del infierno

-Z... Hay que correr...-

Varios ojos inhumanos emergieron de las paredes.

\- ¡YA!-

-¡Tómalos!-

Ho rapidamente puso a Sock en la espalda de Z, luego ella tomó a Jojo y la subió en su espalda. Corrió y cargó a Catt en sus brazos, por suerte no era tan pesada, sin embargo estaba en shock. Z tomó a Jonathan y a Lil y los llevó en cada brazo como si fueran paquetes. Luego se echaron a correr, a una velocidad increíble.

-¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!- Gritó Lil.

-Demonios. Han logrado traspasar la puerta que del mundo humano. Hasta ahora miles de ellos han escapado- Respondió Z.

-¡¿Miles?! ¿Por qué están aquí?- Preguntó Jojo.

-Vinieron por Sock. Es la principal causa.- Respondió Ho.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sock.

-Si hicieras un repaso de todo lo que te ha pasado antes, durante y después de que moriste, lo sabrías- Respondió Ho. - Por cierto, Z, si que te extrañan allá ¿No?-

-Cierra la boca. No es el momento para esto-

-Te siguieron, ahora mira lo que nos has metido-

-LOS metiste. Tenías que venir aquí sola-

-A la próxima asegúrate de que esté sola, malnacido-

-¡Escúchame! Tienes que abrir un túnel. Bajo tierra hay espacios por los que podremos pasar-

-No puedo hacerlo con las manos ocupadas-

-Déjamelos, yo me encargo-

Del chico salió una gigantesca cola de demonio pero ésta era negra, gruesa y con una hoja filosa al final que era muy brillante.

-¡¿Qué onda?!- Grita Lil al quedar impactada por la extraña cola.

-Bien, aquí voy-

Con una habilidad sorprendente Ho dio solo un paso hacia adelante y un enorme agujero se formó debajo de ella. Ella se aferró de una orilla y de un salto fue con Z que con su cola impedía a las bestias llegar hacia los humanos.

-¡Listo, Z! - Vuelve a tomar a las mismas desde el principio y bajó por el agujero.

-¡Sosténganse!- Z hizo lo mismo y saltó.

Antes de que las bestias se fueran por el agujero, éste se cerró en un segundo.

Gritos de los humanos, incluso de Jojo y Sock, al sentir la sensación de que estaban caído pero sin poder ver. No pasó un minuto cuando al fin llegaron al suelo. Ho y Z aterrizaron perfectamente.

-Oh... Dios- Jonathan se dejó caer al suelo, aunque Z lo iba a bajar con cuidado.

-¿Q-qué fue todo eso?- Lil se ponía una mano en el pecho, si que fue demasiado para su corazón.

-Para cosas como éstas... creo que estoy muy feliz de haberme ido al cielo- Jojo aún estaba aferrada a la espalda de Ho.

-Todas esas cosas... ¿Por qué? ... Los demonios de aquel día se veían más... simples... Más escuálidos... Estos...-

-Son como los hijos del Señor de los muertos.- Decía Z agitado- Solo que estos son más frenéticos-

-Oh ¿Enserio? ¿Seguro que no eran tus amigos del billar o con los que tomabas turnos para torturar a los condenados?- Decía Ho siendo sarcástica. Estaba molesta por la situación en la que acabaron y también porque Catherine no salía del shock. Hacía lo posible para calmarla.

-No empieces-

-Te molesto si se me da la gana-

-¿Molestando? Me estás hostigando-

-¡Adivinaste, loco! Y también tengo muchas ganas de meterte una mano en la boca, llegar a tu garganta, desgarrarte y sacar tus cuerdas vocales, si es que tienes-

-Mira qué madura ¡Deja de actuar como una niña de 4 años y piensa como un soldado!-

-¡Sería una buena soldado si no estuviera trabajando contigo!-

-¡Tú eres un desastre!-

-¡Tú un malnacido!-

-¡CÁLLENSE USTEDES HIJOS DE P***!-

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Jonathan.

-Estoy muy estresado y me duele la cabeza. Si son tan buenos soldados como dicen, entonces lo primero que deben hacer un buen ambiente para los civiles ¿No creen?- Decía mientras se frotaba la sien.

Fue un gran sermón que hizo sentir muy apenados a ese par.

Lil y Jojo se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Jonathan.

Catt incluso salió de su shock.

A Sock más bien, le gustó ese lado de Jonathan, el lado que tomaba el control de las cosas y hablaba en vez de guardárselas.

-Perdónennos-

-No queríamos llegar a esto-

-Solo quisiera saber una cosa más... ¿Quiénes son en realidad?- Se los exigió el rubio.

-Okay... Mi nombre es Zenku, soy un demonio...-

-Creo que supimos eso con sus conversaciones anteriores- Dijo Jojo - ¿También mataste y te suicidaste?-

-No. Él nació en el infierno-

-Espera ¿Qué?- Dijo Jonathan - ¿Y por qué nos ayudas? -

-Porque no es el tipo de demonio que creen. Él hace mucho que renunció al infierno-

-Eso... Ya no lo entiendo- Lil movía la cabeza de lado a lado mostrando su confusión.

-¿Tú también eres uno, Ho?- Preguntó Sock.

-No-

-Ella es mi arma. Su nombre es Hotaru-

Total silencio.

-Qué información tan... inesperada- Hasta que finalmente habló Catt.

-¿Entonces tú viniste a pelear contra esas bestias con una chica como arma?-Era el turno de Jojo para interrogar ya que Lil se rindió.

-¡Esperen!- Sock detuvo todo -¿Qué tal si podemos pedir ayuda a mi jefe? Estoy seguro de que sabe qué hacer. ¡MEPHISTOPHELES!- Gritó para que su jefe llegara.

-...Mephistopheles...- Susurró Catt.

-¡Cierto! O... podemos llamar a mi jefa. Es muy buena y muy lista. Podría sacarnos de ésta. ¡PROVIDENCE!- También empezó a llamarla.

-...Providence...-

-Eso no funcionará- Dijo Zenku.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hotaru. Ella también iba a ayudar a contactarlos.

-Por eso mismo te estaba buscando. Era para decirte que Mephistopheles y Providence fueron secuestrados-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- doble grito al unísono.

-¿Incluso Mephistopheles? ¿Por sus propios demonios? ¡Wow! Ahora si van enserio. Esas bestias nos quieren dar batalla- Hotaru estaba entusiasmada.

-Tienen que estar bromeando ¿Los usan de cebo o es para...?-

-Jonathan- Su hermana le habló - Necesito una explicación a todo esto-

El rubio se sentía nervioso, pero no le quedó de otra que respirar profundo y ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Chicos ¿Nos dan un momento?-

Los demás tuvieron que irse por una ruta un poco lejana de Jonathan y Catt.

Jonathan se sentó frente a su hermana.

-Tengo mucho que contarte ¿Verdad? Hehe - Se rió con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué es...? Ese chico, Sock... Fue quien...-

-Lo sé. Se fue al infierno y ahora es un demonio-

-Esa niña... Jojo... Ella...-

-Sock la mató aunque él no lo recuerda. Ahora ella volvió como ángel pero tiene deseos de hacer puré a Sock-

-Y... Esos nombres... Recuerdo que había leído antes-

-¿Mephistopheles y Providence? De hecho es la primera vez que oigo el nombre de Providence. Mephistopheles es...-

-Dos deidades, subordinados.-

-... Sabes mucho de eso-

-La Divina Providencia-

-¿Estuviste en una escuela de religión o algo así?

-Eso no importa. Lo que necesito saber es cómo te metiste en todo eso ¿Por qué tú?-

-...Claro...-

Y así fue, él lo dijo todo desde el principio mientras su hermana lo oía con atención.

-Momento...- Lo detuvo- Tú no eres así. Que piensen eso de ti y que te suicides es un error-

-¿Qué tal si no lo era?-

-...-

-¿Recuerdas que cuando tenía 13 te llamé diciéndote que tenía el brazo lastimado?-

-S-si...-

-Te dije que había encontrado un gato en la escuela pero no fue eso. Yo mismo usé una cuchilla que encontré en la caja de herramientas de papá. Me la llevé y en el baño me autolesioné-

-Jonathan... ¿Por qué?-

-Porque siempre me odié a mi mismo-

-...-

Durante la plática, ninguno supo que Sock estaba parado atrás de esa pared de tierra, escuchando. El sentimiento de tristeza que lo estaba atormentando en ese momento se desvaneció al oír el ruido de una pared cercana. Se quedó atento para oír, pero la tierra comenzó a rajarse y después fue como si hubiera explotado. Todo el mundo mantuvo su distancia, pero el problema era el que estaba más cerca, Sock. Una gigantesca mano con garras salió y tomó a Sock del pié.

-No...- Alcanzó a susurrar el demonio antes de que lo jalaran. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡SOCK! - Gritó Jonathan.

Se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Las bestias... se llevaron a Sock.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
